Don't give up, never give up
by jcapismine
Summary: The bravery and courage of Callie Torres, will be tested again, when a tragic event, separates violently from everything she loves. AU. Fanfiction originally published in spanish by mikitrob.
1. Do not give up, never give up

**This fanfic is originally published in spanish on Blogger by Miki T. Robbinson.**

- English is not my language, so let me know if the translation is good and in what ways I can improve. Any advice is very welcome :D

* * *

**August 8th**

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

**12:30 pm**

Arizona Robbins was sitting in the cafeteria, trying to lunch something before entering to the OR, she felt exhausted, really exhausted, physically and spiritually exhausted, had already spent 26 long hours of a double shift when, in fact, almost no able to "see the joy" in her little humans, one of the most critical cases, was that of a six year old with terminal cancer, and very little could be done for him, and to complete her hard day, just after lunch, she had to operate a girl of 8 years, the operation was really risky, the chances that things went wrong were very high, but Arizona had no alternative, if the child did not operate, inevitably was going to die.

Arizona looked up from her plate and her face brightened when she saw her beautiful wife with her huge million-dollar smile, approaching to the table with a tray in hand, to have lunch together.

No matter how tired Arizona could feel , no matter how difficult bent on putting her mood decline, Calliope Torres has a power, one of her many powers: she manages with her smile, her eyes, her gestures, her words and her hugs, oh yeah, her hugs, cheer and reassure Arizona, Calliope is something like her "Prozac" particular, but without side effects.

Arizona often had wondered why? Why Calliope holds that magical power over her? And finally concluded that in addition to the vast and deep love they share, Calliope is the most strong and courageous person Arizona has known all her life. And Callie has the gift to convey to those who need it, part of that strength and courage, with a simple touch, a hug, a caress, a smile or an encouraging phrase.

Arizona sensed that courage practically since she met Callie, but if ever had any doubts, there was no place for any else, that time that this man broke into the room where she was operating at Ruby. Her reaction was clear and obvious, with her body to protect Ruby, however, Arizona immediately realized that once she had made the decision, almost instinctively, to embrace the girl with her body to protect her, and not could move, not a paralyzing fear, but sensed by the loss of the man look that any false move could trigger a tragedy, and even more so when Callie took the risky decision and courageous to stand.

So while Arizona was protecting Rudy with her body,Callie did something much more impressive, got up and stood between the gunman and she with the child, risking her life had enough intelligence and self control to attempt to Gary Clark as a man armed and desperate, but as a patient who had a shoulder injury, and then away, saying _"take the bandages and leave."_ And if that were not enough, Callie had energy left to calm the girl and then Arizona, who kept repeating, almost like a mantra _"There's only children here, there's only children here, there's only children here ..."_ . That little touch of loving hands of Callie in the neck and face Arizona were enough to reassure her, that little touch was the equivalent of saying, without words, _"Do not worry, my love, it happened already."_ Not to mention the effect it had produced in the intense feelings of Arizona and Callie made this beautiful reference to her "super magic smile".

Arizona found that day with pride, without feeling any shame, that although she had been raised to be "a good man in the storm" Callie was not raised that way, because she didn't need it, Callie was born being a good man in the storm, it was innate. Obviously this discovery was one of the things that made Arizona madly fall in love with Callie, because for someone like Arizona, it is impossible to love someone without admiring, and God is witness of that day Arizona when became a huge admiration and respect to Callie Torres.

So when Callie smiles, looks, talks and hugs her, she is able to convey to Arizona not only her love for her, but that strength and courage, as if by osmosis, so Callie hugs are the most effective, powerful and magical tranquilizers that give a sense of security for Arizona, tranquility and peace that had never experienced before with any other human being.

And best of all, Callie knows that, somehow she knows that power and the effect it produces in Arizona, and of course, is sparing no efforts to support Arizona just when she most needed. Also, Callie has a radar that lets you know almost mathematical precision, the mood of Arizona only by seeing her eyes and her look. Another power of Callie Torres, she is able to see the soul of Arizona Robbins just by looking at her eyes.

And this time, of course, was no exception, in the same instant that Callie sat down with her tray in the cafeteria table, only looked into her eyes and said, laying her hand on hers and bending a little to see her:

_- "What's wrong, honey? You lit your face when you saw me but I see your eyes… I know that something's wrong. You want to tell me?"_

Arizona gave her a softly kiss on the mouth, almost like to thank for the question and ask her what had been difficult and stressful these last 26 hours in the hospital and that she still had 6 more, besides the challenge of a very difficult operation and risky, also confessed that she had a little afraid of failing that child and that was not helping very much.

Calliie, understanding and supportive as ever, put her arm around Arizona and a nearly infinite tenderness, she said:

_- "Baby please, try not to worry over the account, if you say that the operation is the only way out, I'm quite sure you will do everything possible to save that girl, as you always have done, and if things go wrong, I hope not, you should take that further still present, it does not exist in this hospital in this country and this world a pediatric surgeon more brave than you, if you do not make it, I assure you, no one will."_

Arizona did a shy smile and Callie continued, looking straight into her eyes, gently:

_- "We do our best, we put all our knowledge, skills and abilities to serve our patients, and when we make it and save a life after a brilliantly executed operation, we are almost gods for a moment: gods with a scalpel, but never we must remove a lot of time on this path of glory, in fact, we are only human beings, not gods with a scalpel, we are human beings that sometimes we do the work of God, with a scalpel. While we know that, accept that we have certain limitations does not make us weaker, it makes us wiser and that wisdom gives us strength to fight and not give up easily ..."_

_- "So ... as I always tell you when you're like off, like now: Do not give up, never give up ... ok? ..."_

_- "... Whatever happens, know that you did and you gave your best, you always do and always will, that's your nature ... Ah ... and another thing, you think you only have 6 hours to be stuck in the bathtub taking a relaxing bath and sparkling, ready to eat something good by me and sleep in my arms to rest from these long, hard hours in the hospital. Oh, and prepare for many nice surprises that I have ready for your birthday which is tomorrow, OK?" _... Callie said, with a huge smile.

Arizona was delighted and immediately calmed down, who would not be happy and calm with a sweet and wise words pronounced by the beautiful Callie?

_- "Ok"_, Arizona said with a smile, - "_I just need one thing ..."_

_- "What?"_

_- "A hug, those special that only you can give me."_

Callie, who still kept her face alight with her beautiful smile, stood up of the table while Arizona did the same. She clasped her arms on the neck of Callie and Callie pressed it to her waist, giving her one of her special hugs: warm and relaxing, accompanied by a kiss on the forehead, those which are tender and protective.

The effect was immediate in Arizona, now she feels strong enough to go to that operation, and even more with the mention of Callie about relaxing bath, food, sleep in her arms and, of course, her birthday surprises.

Arizona didn't like surprises so much, and until recently, had claimed to consider her birthday as a normal day, but Callie knew her more each day, now she knew how to pleasantly surprise her. Callie also had realized that Arizona didn't think much on her birthday because it did not have lasting and stable enough so that someone remembered her birthday, and less to celebrate it with her. She had grown accustomed to that way, the nomadic life she lived with her parents, moving every 18 months did not allow her to establish strong relationships with anyone, so she got used to seeing her birthday as a normal day. But things had changed, Arizona now had her own family, a wife who loved her and a daughter she adored, so the idea of a surprise for her birthday prepared by Callie away to feel embarrass, this idea was too exciting for her.

_- "Thank you Callie, for always being there for me, I love you."_

Callie held her even stronger and gave her another kiss on the forehead, and then both sat until they finished their lunch.

Later, Callie told Arizona she had a pending operation and she should go to prepare, Arizona nodded and Callie gave her a quick kiss on the lips, stood up of the table and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria but just at the door, Callie turned to Arizona again, her hand to her face, a bit closed fist, thumb up and gave her a huge smile.

Arizona and Callie knew that gesture used to provide encouragement and meaning: thumbs up, fist clenched hand and a "Do not give up, never give up ..." smile.

Arizona returned the gesture with her hand and smile, while Callie was leaving the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, Arizona did the same, left the cafeteria and went to prepare for surgery. When approached the locker where she kept her things, her face lit up with a huge smile that made visible her dimples; Callie left a post-it stuck on the door of the locker. She drew on the yellow paper, a picture showing a hand with thumb up, the little fist closed and a happy face...

_- "My God, Callie!"_ she thought, - _"I love you, you're the most wonderful person I've met in my life, you are special and unique, beautiful and sexy as well, and I am the happiest person in the world to have you, I love you, I love you ... "_ repeating the last words on her mind.

This gesture of Callie, that simple and almost childlike cartoon was something simple and yet very significant, because it is a reflection, a proof of the immense love she feels for Callie and how much she cares about making her happy and give her strength to keep fighting in the moments when, by circumstances, it is most needed. That cartoon meant that the strong man in the storm that had learned to be Arizona had met someone as or stronger than she, and that was important, because even the bravest warrior needs, somewhere along the way, a safe place to rest and Callie, her love towards her, with her strength and courage had become that to Arizona, something like the rest of the warrior, a needed break to renew their own strength and to keep fighting.

Arizona left the locker room toward the OR, in the spirit overflowing of Callie's words, her hug and that little picture had changed the day to better, as Callie's own life had changed Arizona's life for the better, always for better ... It was a paradox: while she had feared to compromise in the past, both had denied the possibility of having children with Callie, and now simply impossible to conceive of your life, her happy and fulfilled life without the presence of her wife and her daughter. Callie had been able to realize dreams that Arizona never dared to think she had, but if Callie had and actually made them, every one of them, and best of all, she knew that Callie was trying with all her love to make new dreams and to make every day a little happier than the day before.

…

**Portland, Oregon**

**8:00 pm**

The three criminals were ecstatic, celebrating the resounding success of their third operation and the start of the preparation of its fourth foray into the lucrative business of kidnapping. Robert Planton, an expert in weapons and ammunition, the most dangerous of the three, no pulse trembled when killing his prey. Peter Camel, computer expert and hacker techniques, was in charge of logistics operations, specifically was the man who prevented satellite tracking and tracing of telephone calls, using evasive techniques to confuse the police, and finally Alberto Campos, a man without any particular office, a womanizer and lover of easy money, he was in charge of caring for the victim of the kidnapping while in captivity, before, after two weeks of had charged the ransom, Robert Planton dispatched to the afterlife.

The modus operandi was simple, once located the target, Peter Camel, who was the only one of three men who had no criminal record, rented by submitting false credentials, a house that had a basement room with bath in it. Once rented the house, sealed the selected room in the basement and bolts tightly placed around the center of the bolt that was used to ensure a long chain, which is tied to one of the ankles of the victim by handcuffs, thus, it could move around the room, even to the bathroom. Thus, the hijackers had minimal contact with them. Similarly installed a rack in the bottom of the door to pass the food through it. Alberto Campos was charged with that task and was the only one who had any contact with the victim, to establish the conditions of the rescue, cleaning the room, etc. Alberto Campos used to joke around with his "captive ladies" as he used to call them, telling them they could not complain too much because they were almost in a hotel room, with access to a private bath and room service, _"except for one small detail without importance"_, he said wryly, _"You have a string attached to your ankle."_

The target chosen of the kidnappers was always the same: daughters of businessmen and industrialists of Latino descent, with a personal net worth of at least $ 200 million. Preferably, the daughter of these entrepreneurs should not live in the same town as their parents, to force these to travel to the city where their daughters lived and obviously had fewer contacts in her local town. Once collected the ransom, Peter Camel came forward to the city of his next target for hire bargaining process and the technical preparation of the house to provide a basis for the new operation. Meanwhile, left a margin of two weeks normally expected to settle to the victim, the executioner was always Robert Planton.

They had already done quite successfully this procedure twice and had just taken the rescue of the third victim, who, in principle, has two weeks in captivity before liquidation, in view of this; the kidnappers were holding and planning the details to make the kidnapping of his fourth victim...

The first victim was Emma Vilar, economist, residing in Iowa, her father Federico Vilar resides in New York, the operation was done within 5 weeks and the victim had been found dead at the edge of a road with little traffic, with shot in the head, the police had no leads. The rescue was: twenty million dollars.

The second victim, Clara Aponte, dentist, residing in Denver, Colorado, her father lives in Arkansas, the operation was performed in 4 weeks. The victim had been settled nearly three weeks ago, shot in the head. The news had not reported the location of the corpse. The kidnappers assumed that this was so, because at that time, the woman's body was lying a few meters from the shores of Windsor Lake, and water bodies are often harder to find, however, thought that their discovery was imminent, possibly within a few days, even hours. The rescue was claimed twenty million dollars.

The third victim, Norma Rivas, a lawyer, residing in Portland, her father Ricardo Rivas, who lives in Kansas City. The victim had been kidnapped two weeks ago and a half and was still in captivity, but had just the ransom of twenty million dollars, that's why the celebration. As the distance between Portland and the location of the scheduled next victim was manageable, the kidnappers took the decision to monitor on the day following the steps of the new target, and if the opportunity arose once kidnap. That same night Peter Camel travel to Seattle to prepare a house that had just rented, located north of Frink Park, with the imminent arrival of his next target: Calliope Torres, orthopedic surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West, Father: Carlos Torres residing in Miami. Value of rescue: Twenty million dollars.

...


	2. Two good reasons to celebrate

**This fanfic is originally published in spanish on Blogger by Miki T. Robbinson.**

It is almost Arizona's birthday...! :D

* * *

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**Seattle**

**9:20 pm**

As Arizona planned, the operation was very difficult, there were several moments of crisis where the girl was on the verge of collapse, but Arizona mustered all her skills as a surgeon and saved the girl, Arizona was happy, had been a goddess with a scalpel, or rather, a human being for a moment who had the God's powers with a scalpel in her hand, Arizona recalled with a smile, the wise words of Callie.

Now, heading to her house, to the bathe, eat a little and sleep peacefully in the arms of her wife. She definitely needed to sleep a few hours to replace the inevitable physical fatigue after a grueling double shift of 32 hours of backbreaking work. Arizona also needed the rest for something else, something very important: have energy to make love to her wife. My God, one of the things that most resented was that these double shifts spent too many hours without having intimacy with Callie, often there was no chance of even having a small satisfaction in the on – call room. This time had been like that, and fervently wished to be with Callie, but she had to recharge her batteries, take a shower, eat and sleep.

Although sometimes they could not hold back the urge to be together after those killers guard duty, Callie and Arizona had reached a tacit agreement not to make love before they get that well deserved break, because both had realized that in that state tired of sex was not as pleasurable as it was after a little break.

Arizona finally opened the door of the apartment and the first thing she felt was the pleasant aroma from the kitchen, Callie, had many, many skills and cooking was definitely one of them. Arizona, greeted her wife, saying, _'Hey, um, smells good and I have very hungry"_, as she laid the keys and wallet on the table at the entrance, then went to Callie to give a quick kiss on the lips, Callie leaned to answer the kiss and asked:

_- "Honey, how was the operation of the girl?"_

_- "Excellent, awesome, everything went very well, it was complicated but all went well_, Arizona answered with a grin."

_- "I'm so glad baby, you're great."_

Callie gave her another quick kiss on the mouth and added:

_- "I'm about to finish dinner, in half an hour should be ready, as I knew you were going to arrive soon, also I prepared the bath and the bubbles, salts and oils are waiting for you.",_ Callie told in a seductive tone that revealed a burning desire to forget everything and be in the bathtub with her beautiful wife, but she restrained herself, knowing that Arizona needed a break before entering in "hot and passionate sex" mode.

Arizona got all the whirlwind of emotions in the face and gestures of Callie and laughed.

_- "Thank you, you're a delight. I'm taking that shower, I need it."_

Arizona entered the bathroom, undressed and went into the tub, thanking Callie for the anticipation to prepare the bath as she liked. At the same moment that her naked body was found with hot flavored water with her favorite bath salts, a sense of relief went through her body, the relaxing effect on tight muscles was almost immediate. She remained there about half an hour and then she left the bathroom, getting only a short bathrobe on the body and a towel around the head to reduce the moisture of her hair.

Entering the room, noted that Callie had placed a side table beside the bed with freshly prepared food, she was already sitting on the bed, waiting for Arizona to eat together.

Arizona sat beside Callie and said, smiling:

_- "Wow, Callie, for a moment I thought I was in a five star hotel with room service and everything. Please treat me like a queen."_

Callie smiled back and said as she kissed her on the neck:

_"You are a queen already, you're the queen of my life, the queen of my heart, and ... other parts of my body, too", _she added slyly, seductively lifting her right eyebrow.

Arizona shuddered, that look, that voice and the slight touch of her lips on her neck, were irresistible. Arizona put her hands on both sides of Callie's cheeks bringing her beautiful face to her, and both shared a soft kiss, touching and exploring their lips softly.

Both ended the kiss in mutual agreement and Callie said with a sigh:

_-"We better eat because I guarantee you I can not resist your charms anymore, but what I'm trying to do, because I want you to rest before."_

Arizona smiled again and said:

_- "You're right, let's eat."_

After dinner, Arizona pulled the towel from her head and sat on the bed to comb her hair, while Callie left the room to wash the dishes. A few minutes she went back into the room and noted that Arizona had already placed a short sleepy that covered just enough. At the time she lifted one leg to put on her panties, Callie went to her and put her hand on Arizona's wrist interrupting the movement that was done to roll up her panties.

Arizona looked her slightly with a furrowed brow, in a gesture between intrigued and amused and told Callie:

_- "What? Wasn't I rest before?"_

Callie, lifting Arizona's foot slightly off the floor and making a movement with her other hand to remove the pantie and put it out of reach of her legs, said in an amused tone:

_- "Yes I am going to let you rest, but I have to say something to "Arizonita" before you fall asleep, I've missed her, I have more than 30 hours without seeing her, I promise I'm going to be nice."_

Arizona laughed aloud as she lay on the bed and placed the blanket to wrap up, she said:

- "_Arizonita! So now my vagina has a name?"_

Callie said laughing as she was laying down next to Arizona and giving her a kiss on the tip of the nose:

_"-Yes, she has name…"_

Callie had no intentions of making love to her wife at the time, but the next day was her birthday and to give the first surprise she had prepared to congratulate her, it was imperative for Arizona to sleep without panties; otherwise the plan would be a mess. So she continued telling Arizona:

_- "... Her name is Arizonita. And yes, I have to go there for a moment to give her a goodnight kiss and say something ... do you let me?"_ She said in an amused tone.

Arizona still laughing by the occurrences of Callie, said:

_"-Ok, you can go down, but you better be kind because my strength to you is almost nil, even tired and exhausted and sleepy that I can be"_

Callie smiled and immediately went down with her body, placing her face right in front of Arizonita and said in a fun and patronizing tone:

- "_Hello Arizonita, How are you? I've missed you so much, I have yet to wait about seven hours at least before have you for me again, but your home is tired and needs sleep..."_

Arizona laughed again because of that expression that Callie used: "home" to refer to her. _"My God"_, she thought, _"my wife has too much imagination."_ Callie continued her monologue to Arizona's vagina:

- _"… get ready, because tomorrow will be a very, very special day and I have many surprises for you and for her"_ she said, looking up at Arizona, who watched her with a mixture of tenderness and fun. Callie continued to speak to Arizonita:

- _"Now I'll let you and your home sleep, dream with me, Ok? Not any nurses or with Colleen, or Noelle, or Nancy, or Meg, or Tia or her sister, just me, okay?"_

Then Callie gave her a soft and shortly kiss to Arizonita, causing a slight tremor in Arizona, while Callie was gathering all her willpower to resist the overwhelming temptation of go beyond promises, prompted by the proximity so intimate, and the perception of the aromas coming from this place so special and compelling body of her wife.

Callie finally raised her body upward, and placing her elbow on the pillow looked at Arizona and said:

_- "Uff, that was close, but I kept my promise, I had a hard time keeping it, but I did, everything is for you, my sweet queen, you can get some sleep and dream with me, before ... love you without break ..."_

Arizona sighed with an air of desire in her eyes and a smile on her lips, raised her head a little from the pillow to place a tender kiss on Callie's lips and then said, looking straight into the beautiful, expressive brown eyes of her wife:

- "_I promise I'll only dream of you, I have only eyes for you, I just want you, I only love you, I've never loved anyone like I love you, you have no rivals, I swear, I ..."_

Callie with a mischievous smile, interrupted her and said:

_- "I know, I won, they lost."_

Arizona laughed and said:

- "_Thank you Calliope, thank you for trusting me, thank you for being you: beautiful, witty, funny, understanding, thanks for being there for me, to support me and encourage me, oh and thanks for the cartoon you put in my locker, I loved it", _she said when a yawn across her face _– "I love you, I really love you", _she said giving her another quick kiss on the lips, as she turned to stand back in Callie's lap, as close as possible to her body.

Callie put her arm around Arizona's waist and placing a kiss on the neck, she said tenderly - _"I love you too, I love you so much."_

A few minutes later, Callie realized, by the change in respiratory rate, that Arizona had been asleep.

Callie didn't have much sleep as Arizona and in all honesty, her close encounter with Arizonita had left her mood a little "rowdy", so to speak, she was also excited about Arizona's birthday, she had prepared many surprises that she was sure she would love, very different from that first birthday she wanted to celebrate with Arizona in which the surprise had been really disastrous, though not as bad, because against all odds, that was just the day when Arizona said first "I love you" to Callie and the anniversary of that confession was something that Callie also wanted to celebrate.

Callie never knew if Arizona understood at that time what a statement like that meant to her. Having uttered those same words for the first time in her life to George O'Malley, the result of her confession to him, was nothing short of humiliating, and from that moment the humiliation was increased to result in a betrayal of their part, the humiliation she felt when Callie told George that Izzie liked him and see the face of desire in the eyes of her husband… ex husband or thinking about the cafeteria scene when Izzie thought she wanted to fight for her husband while the entire hospital's staff looked at was really devastating. And then when Erica Hahn left her, also felt somewhat humiliated, Callie never told Erica that she loved her, she didn't love her, the relationship was so brief that there was no time for more, but the fact is that after George's betrayal and abandonment of Erica, something closed in Callie's heart, she never would dare to take the lead on the theme of love, much less tell someone "I love you" even if her heart was died to utter those words. That's why Arizona's confession was so important and huge for her, to the point that when she heard it from her lips, she was so surprised that she had to ask for confirmation, and when that huge sweetness of Arizona reflected all over her face and especially her eyes confirmed, Callie felt a rush of emotions, and felt free to confess her feelings for Arizona, saying in all sincerity _"I love you too."_

Callie, knowing everything that happened later in life with Arizona, from that first I love You to the present, she felt that both had to go a very long and bumpy road to get where they were now, married and happy, but she couldn't fail to recognize that the first "I love you", marked an important milestone in their relationship and certainly deserved to be remembered and celebrated as it should.

Callie leaned her head on the pillow and stroking the hair of Arizona, she said softly, almost like a whisper_, "Thank you for giving me two reasons to celebrate tomorrow, I love you"_ ... closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Please let me know if the translation is good so I can keep uploading the chapters! :)


	3. Happy Birthday

**Happy BirthDay Arizona! :D**

* * *

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**6:30 am**

It was dawn, the first rays of sun peeked shyly through the curtains of the room, Callie opened her eyes and immediately appeared on her face a huge smile, turned to look at Arizona, she was sleeping soundly on her back, wrapped with the sheets to the waist. He stared for a few minutes, I loved to watch her sleep, was so sweet, so beautiful, like a blond angel fallen to bed directly from heaven, Callie whispered very softly, almost to herself, not wanting to wake her:

_"Good morning my love, happy birthday"._

Callie stood up out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash, she returned and stood right in front of the foot of her sleeping beauty, lifted the sheet carefully and dragged her body below carefully and slowly until her face was a few centimeters from the Arizona's vagina, another imperceptible whisper said, _"Hello Arizonita, here I am, I missed you a lot."_ Callie began rubbing her lips on the inside of Arizona's thighs, triggering groans of satisfaction in her wife, who was still asleep. Callie used her fingers to open a little the outer lips and began to move her tongue slowly through the wet folds, very close to the center without touching it, then began making motions with her tongue up from the opening until the folds, barely touching her center but not in contact with it, causing in Arizona, who was already awake, arching her back by the excitement that was starting to feel.

Arizona moaned and told Callie, even without opening her eyes: _"Ohh, Callie yeah, yeah, I want you, I need you."_ Those words brought a groan in Callie, who decided to take Arizona to the outermost limits of desire and arousal. Knowing exactly how to do it, Callie was proposed caress with her tongue all the places of Arizona's vagina, except in one point, the point where she needed it most, with each movement is moistening the vagina more and more, while Arizona's hips jerked, looking the contact she craved, but Callie was not yet willing to give. Arizona, moaning, panting, trembling, almost on the verge of despair implored het: - _"Calliope ... please, please ..."_ but Callie, ignoring her pleas, her moves continued a while longer, until a time, without notice, her tongue touched her clitoris and began to make rapid movements and circular in touch with the hot extrusion.

Arizona screamed with excitement by the desired contact, and Callie, her tongue continued to caress the clitoris of Arizona, alternating fast and slow movements, including Callie away her tongue for just a second or two, which caused more and more groans of desire and lust in the mouth of her wife. Callie also was too excited and felt like she was about to reach the edge, the two women groaned incessantly, causing further her approach to the border was imminent for both, until they reached a point of no return where the ecstasy of their orgasms was at their peak.

Both women were panting and breathing hard yet, Callie was still down, there, licking incessantly and in a moment, lowered her right arm to the bottom of the bed and reached a small sign that she had prepared: supported by a wooden stick, there was a cardboard cut heart-shaped, Callie it up for Arizona could see from her position: in one side, the cardboard had written the letter of Callie "Feliz cumpleaños" and just below "Happy Birthday", Arizona looked and smiled, then Callie turned the sign to show what was written on the back, it said: "Te amo" and below "I love you". Callie, confident that Arizona had read both sides of the cartel, came up with her body until their faces were found, Arizona had a smile of satisfaction and joy on her face that showed her dimples all it's glory and a look that expressed no doubt, the immense love for Callie, she in turn, with her large and expressive smile looked the same way, both were merged into a passionate kiss, which is interspersed with the touch of their lips to fall back once again the passion of a new kiss.

Between a kiss and another, both felt how something within their breasts vibrated, which were not heart rate, while their mouths vibrated and trembled at the same rate, it was a unique feeling, exquisite and unique among them, who had seen many times before or after making love. Arizona had never experienced that feeling with anyone other than Callie and neither did Callie, only with Arizona. When the kisses and the vibrations subsided, Callie told Arizona with a tone of great emotion:

"_I think we just make love to our souls ... again"_. Callie looked a small tear in her eyes of pure emotion and said:

"_Yes my love, that's right, only you are able to make love to my soul, just as I am the only person able to make love to yours"_. Both embraced very, very strong and felt a small replica of that thrill again. This remained a few minutes, until Callie lifted her head to look to Arizona and asked with a mischievous smile on her lips, gesturing toward the poster:

"_Well, what do you think about this trilingual greeting birthday?"_

Arizona raised her eyes to take the gift in her hands and looked at it again, saying in a tone of interrogation:

"_Trilingual?... It's written in two languages , it says "Feliz Cum-leaños…_ she pronounced it awful in spanish, but she tried, _"…and 'Happy Birthday'"_ and said

"_This is a bilingual compliment, why trilingual?"_ she asked.

Callie laughing said, - _"Hello",_ she pulled her tongue a little out and emulated the movements she had done in Arizona's southern and said – _"What, this doesn't count?"_

Arizona, laughed loudly, in fact she had a fit of laughter that almost couldn't control, obviously, the laughter was so infectious that now the two women were laughing out loud and literally, they could not stop. When finally the laughter subsided, Callie took out the tongue, repeating the same gesture and the laughing fit began again.

After a while, Arizona finally able to speak told Callie:

"_Yes babe, this is the best birthday gift I received in my life... and I guarantee, you have given me the happiest wake of the world, thanks for this birthday, I love you."_

"_I love you too, but this was only an appetizer, if you allow me the expression, gifts and surprises are scheduled for tonight."_

"_Oh so, you mean, this story continue?"_

"_Of course it will continue, is like a symphony, this was only the opening."_

"_Then I will look forward to this night comes soon, because if this was just the opening, I can not imagine how will be the rest."_

"_That's the idea, but they are surprises, because you do not imagine."_

"_I love you"_

"_Me too"… _and doing a short pause, she continued:_ "Well, I would love to stay here with you a little longer but I must go to the hospital, I have a surgery scheduled at 9:00 am. If you want you can go back to sleep, and before I go, I leave you the breakfast ready so you can eat when you wake up, ok?"_

"_Ok", _Arizona said with a grin child on her face_, "I'll miss my beautiful trilingual goddess. See you at the hospital then, I have to go a little later."_

"_Ok" _She kissed Arizona touching her lips with hers, got out of bed, took clothes from the drawer and went to the bathroom.

Arizona stayed in bed, not even a minute had passed since the time Callie had risen to go to the bathroom and she missed her already, she thought, _"God, how I love this woman, when I do not think it'll be more love in my heart, she does things like this and then I discover that I love her even more"_, a few minutes later she fell asleep again, loving her wife more than she had the day before, and some less than she's do tonight. Something told her in her heart that she was going to love the surprises that Callie had prepared and probably going to get even more fall in love with her, and now she knew that was possible, with a woman like Callie, the sky was the limit and possibly not even in heaven would be a limit to such love.

* * *

**OMG I wish I could have a girl like Callie and Arizona, wouldn't you love her?**


	4. The Beauty and the Best

**There is a part here that I wish it could happen in Grey's Anatomy, actually I want all of this to happens in Grey's but it is something that Arizona ask Callie in the first episodes of season 8. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**6:50 pm**

Fortunately for both, the day was quiet; Callie left the hospital before Arizona because she had to meet someone before get home. When Arizona, in the cafeteria asked Callie, who was that someone with a hint of mischief and very curious, Callie replied that this was part of the surprise and that it would know when she was in home.

At approximately 7:00 pm, Arizona crept to the door of her apartment, where she assumed that Callie was waiting to give her the birthday surprise. Put her ear to the door, in order to capture if a troop of people were there to greet her as birthday, listened, but nothing, couldn't hear even the slightest of sounds. Intrigued, slowly introduced the key in the lock of the door and opened it sticking her head.

Upon entering, the scene she observed made her smile. Callie was dressed in a flannel insinuating, almost transparent, her bare shoulders, the shirt underneath a black top with straps, was wearing a mini skirt lack showing her beautiful legs and leather boots that reached above knees. She looked just spectacular, beautiful, sexy, provocative, completed the picture the same red hat that she had put on her head at the first birthday, but tinier, because who had it placed on the head was Sophia, whom Callie was holding in her lap.

At the same moment Callie saw Arizona entering to the apartment, she took a whistle, this time it was working, blew twice with a spectacular smile on her face said:

"_SURPRISE!"_

Arizona smiling, her dimples in all its splendor and when Arizona began to approach, Callie did a "stop" gesture with the hand, Arizona complied, Callie fell Sofia to the ground gently putting her feet on the floor, bent down and whispered something in the ear of her daughter. Sofia facing uncertain steps walked into Arizona, with a white envelope in her hand when she came close to her mother, her little arms up to her and said in Spanish _"Happy bithday mommy"_. Arizona with tears in her beautiful blue eyes, dropped her arms to hold Sophia and give her a loud kiss on the cheek and said, _"Thank you sweetie, I love you"_, then added, seeing the girl what was holding in her little hand:

"_And what is this? Is it for me?"_

"_Yes, is for you"_

Arizona took the envelope, _"Thank you my princess, now let's see what this is"_, as she sat on the couch and gently deposited Sofia on her legs.

Before opening the envelope, Arizona looked up at Callie, who was ecstatic with a smile from ear to ear, in expectation of the imminent opening of the envelope Arizona had in her hands. Arizona opened it and pulled out what appeared to be a kind of document notarized, in the back, appeared the signatures of Callie and Mark Sloan. Arizona, intrigued, began to read it and suddenly Callie watched as her face lit up with excitement. The document that Arizona had in her hands and that she had received directly from Sofia's hands was nothing more than that in which formally declared Arizona Robbins as her legal tutor, which would become effective immediately after Arizona signed the document.

Few times in her life, Callie had seen Arizona so excited, surprised and happy at the same time. Upon seeing the excitement of Arizona, Callie finally approached her, took Sofia in her arms and handed her a pen, as she said:

"_Your signature is all it takes to Sofia is legally ... your daughter."_

"_Where do I sign, where do I sign?"_

"_Sign in the back, right between my signature and Mark's."_

Arizona placed the paper on top of the coffee table, where she looked thrilled to sign and signed the document, and then triumphantly, raised both arms in victory. Arizona was sitting literally jumping on the couch. Then she stood up and hugged Callie and Sofia, gave her a kiss on the cheek and kissed Callie on the lips, slightly parted lips and looked Callie into her eyes:

"_Thank you, I love you not only for giving me this beautiful gift, but the way you did, it means a lot to me receiving it directly from Sofia's hands, she doesn't realize yet what is giving me, but I understand your intention in wanting it was she who gave me was a beautiful gesture on your part, Thank you, I love you more, no more each day, but every minute."_

Both had their eyes filled with tears and seal this beautiful moment, they kissed tenderly for a long time. A few minutes later, Callie placed Sofia in the arms of Arizona.

"_'Well here I give you your daughter; I will serve dinner, because believe it or not, the surprises do not end yet."_

Arizona smiled and put a genuine look of surprise

"_What? There still more? You want me to have a heart attack because of so many emotions together"_, she added jokingly.

"_No heart attacks, but I do want to continue to cause throbbing and throbbing in your heart stronger and stronger because I know that with each beat you want me some more."_

Arizona further expanded her enormous smile _"Oh, that's completely and utterly true. This morning I thought that with someone like you, the sky is the limit, but no, you have no limits, with you, can only go to infinity and beyond." _

After eat the spectacular and delicious food that Callie had prepared for the occasion, she served a few glasses of wine for both, took the TV remote control and put a movie on the DVD, sat down and invited Arizona to sit by her side, she obeyed and Arizona put Sofia on her legs. Callie put an arm around the neck of Arizona, who in turn rested her head on Callie's shoulder, the scene was definitely quite poignant: revealing the beautiful and wonderful family that they three had made.

Then Callie told Arizona _"The film that we will see below is Sofia's favorite and I have to confess that is one of mine too…"_

Arizona interrupted and said _"If you mean 'The Beauty and the Beast', I must confess that it is also my favorite movie, I will never get tire of seeing."_

"_Great, is just what we'll see"._

All three really enjoyed the movie, and once concluded, when Belle kissed the Beast, saving his life and turning it into a handsome prince, Callie noticed that Sofia was yawning

"_How about if we took our daughter to bed?" _emphasizing the last two words _"I still have a gift to give, rather, two…"_

Arizona smiled and said _"Wow, two more?"_

Callie replied with her big smile: _"Well, yes ... to show you what I feel for you ... to infinity and beyond."_

Arizona smiled again, Callie took Sofia in her arms and carried her to her room, escorted by Arizona as they walked toward it, Callie was singing to Sofia the theme of the film, and was more than obvious that in that short way Sofia and Arizona were both ecstatic listening to Callie singing the beautiful song with her wonderful voice. Once they reached Sofia's bed, both at the same time gave her a kiss on the cheek, Sofia laughed amused by the simultaneous double kiss received from her two mommies.

Callie stayed on the bed and continued to sing the song until Sofia fell asleep. Both left the room hugging and sat on the couch again, retaining the same position as before, Arizona's head on Callie's shoulders and Callie's arms around Arizona's neck. Few minutes later after taking a few sips of wine, Callie took from the table a small box, beautifully wrapped in gift paper that had the image of Beauty and the Beast dancing on that magical night. Arizona looked into her eyes and a sweet gesture, she offered her the box _"Happy Birthday, My Love!"_

Arizona really excited, opened the gift and the box, in doing so, found inside a birthday card and three gold bracelets, at the front were engraved the names of each, the first was engraved "Arizona" in the second "Calliope" and third "Sophia", but in the back, the three had the same inscription engraved with a phrase "Beauty and the Best", Arizona placed the three bracelets in the palm of her hand and told Callie, a little puzzled:

"_The bracelets are engraved with the phrase "Beauty and the Best", should not say "Beauty and the Beast?"._

Callie was expecting this question _"No honey, they are properly written, you read the letter and see why, but first let me put you the bracelet..."_

She did so, and Arizona put Callie her's.

Arizona opened the letter and began reading:

"_**You´re in my life, the **__**beauty and the best**__** thing that ever happened to me, since I was born, you are my B&B."**_

_**Before I knew you, before that first kiss, before you, I felt like the beast of the film, I have had betrayed, had left and all I got from people I loved and it is supposed, I should have loved was a large dose of humiliation. That made me smaller. Without realizing it, I lost confidence in myself and in others, it was hard to believe in love and more to think someone could really love me unconditionally...**_

_**But one day you came to me and kissed me, another day, your birthday, as today, for the first time you said "I Love You", which I felt for you a long time, but I dared not speak, for fear of being in love alone (again).**_

_**Time passed and you asked me what were different to those I had before in my life, never answered, and when you went to Africa, the truth, I felt that there was no difference, because all these people who had abandoned me, just like you'd done it, but it was you who made the difference, because if it is true that all who had left of my life, you were the one who came and you showed me in a thousand ways that you really loved me , making huge sacrifices to stay with me, even with some of your dreams ... broken .. but you stayed ...And when we thought we could have a future, life gave us a blow that nearly ended my life, our hope of staying together, with our daughter's life and even your broken dreams...**_

_**If life had given me such a blow before I met you, it would not have been worth it, but nevertheless, I felt that with you I had a future, and I fought and fought and fought and decided to live for you...**_

_**This is My Love, before you, I felt like the beast, alone, hopeless, but you with that kiss, your love and even your sacrifices, you saved my life, you turned me into a princess and when I account, I realized that there was no reason to continue distrusting, and then came the real transformation: For the first time in my life, I wanted to give myself body and soul to another human being, without fear, and from that day I not only a better person, but also the happiest person on earth ... And it was all for a kiss, "I love you" and a return, that changed my life forever.**_

_**Thank to you, for the first time in my life, I can tell someone I LOVE YOU, without fear that silence is the answer.**_

_**For all these things, it's you and only you my true and eternal**_

_**"Beauty and the Best**_

_**All my love...,**_

_**Callie.**_

When Arizona finished reading the letter that her wife had written, she was literally paralyzed, it was as if Callie had taken her soul and had been emptied on that card, there was embodied in her history, all her live, all fears, all failures and all her triumphs, all her dreams and there it was declared and demonstrated why everything nice in her life, the best of her life was summed up in one person: Arizona Robbins.

That card was undoubtedly the most beautiful, most authentic, most glorious declaration of love and devotion that Arizona had seen in her life, and being the recipient of all that love, filled her soul with an emotion she just could not describe in words.

Arizona finally looked up to meet Callie's gaze, and yet, under the impact of all that that card said, without saying a word, she clung to her neck in full force and embraced like never before had embraced , as if her life depended on it.

Callie did exactly the same, embraced her with all her might.

A while later she saw her eyes, and without saying a word they kissed, as if for the last time they were going to be together, the intensity rose. She began to undress quickly and when they were naked, Callie raised Arizona, and Arizona while her legs wrapped around Callie's hips, she took her to the room without breaking the sequence of passionate kisses that were shaking each other.

Callie lay over Arizona, and began to kiss her neck, breasts, but of a sudden, Arizona led to a turn with her body that made reverse the positions. Arizona was now above Callie, Arizona was a whirlwind of emotions and feelings that incited kissing Callie madly through her body: mouth, neck, breast, stomach, Arizona not only felt her body was excited, her soul was excited, was the feeling she had shared with Callie the morning of that day, but raised to the maximum power and between kisses and caresses desperate, Arizona suddenly understood, wanted to make love to Callie, not only her body, she wanted, needed desperately to make love to her soul, would literally take Callie to infinity and beyond.

Callie didn't fight for control over, she was just entranced by Arizona's overwhelmed emotions and got carried away, surrendered to Arizona to do what she wanted to.

So Callie, groaning, took for a moment Arizona's face in her hands, just to say, looking into her eyes _"I'm yours, I'm yours, and now, here and now I want, I need to give myself to you, I am yours and I always will"_.

Arizona made a guttural moan, those were the words that Arizona always wanted to hear, and now that her Callie had said it, Arizona knew what to do: she began to kiss her neck, behind ears, nipples, stomach , the inner thighs and finally reached her destination, put her tongue on Callie's clitoris and began to move frantically, used two fingers and introduced them rhythmically on the opening of Callie, who with every kiss, with every touch and all that Arizona was doing, was excited as she had never been in her life, was like a concert of groans, her whole body vibrated, shook and trembled uncontrollably. Callie did not want this moment to end, but it was impossible to keep it longer, Callie felt a whirlwind of sensations were concentrated at her center and trembling more than ever, uncontrollably, became the most powerful climax she had ever experienced in her life.

Both women were exhausted, breathing heavily, the same Arizona could not move, she had had two orgasms while she made love to Callie, both remained motionless for a while, when Arizona rebounded a bit, went to put her face in front of Callie looked into her eyes and feeling the most intense love she had ever felt in her soul.

"_Love you, you are and will always be the love of my life. Thanks for give yourself to me"_, and with tears of joy running down her cheeks gave Callie a kiss sweeter and deeper, the kiss that the great love of her life deserved, kissing her Callie had earned for her dedication , being the most wonderful and amazing woman that Arizona had met in her life.

For Callie all was said, so all she could add at this time perfect and unique was:

"_Happy Birthday I hope you enjoyed the most valuable gift I could offer."_

Arizona knew immediately what Callie meant by those words and was beautiful to hear, because after the moments of passion when Callie told her she was her's, at that moment the feelings were re-imposed, Callie was accepting she was speaking on seriously, she really had surrendered to Arizona in body and soul.

"_I swear that I never had given a precious gift, and I swear that I will achieve this life to love and to cherish as you deserve. I Love you, I have always loved and always will."_

They kissed again, Callie was lying face up and placed her head on Arizona's chest just above her heart Callie could hear her heartbeat. Callie, put her left hand on her blond curls and began slowly stroking randomly massaging her head with her fingertips.

Gradually they overcame the sleep, and slept in a state of absolute happiness, peace and tranquility.


	5. A new shade

**Fanfic originally published in spanish on Blogger by Miki. T. Robbinson.**

* * *

**August 10****th**

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**8:30 am**

The next day was Arizona who woke up first, now it was she who was rapt, admiring her wife sleeping. Arizona recalled the first time she had seen Callie in the hospital, long before the kiss in the bathroom at Joe's bar, she saw her talking playfully with Mark Sloan in one of the corridors of the hospital, Arizona was reviewing the medical records of their patients, but the Callie's laughter made her look up, she saw her and immediately thought _"God, that woman is so beautiful, sexy, beautiful and definitely hot, I do not think such a woman is single, would be an absolute waste."_ Arizona momentarily forgot what she was doing, just could not stop staring.

That same day in the afternoon, she slyly asked Bailey who she was, and Bailey as brief as ever, enemy of personal issues, just said her name and that she was an excellent orthopedic surgeon, a fifth-year resident, but still being resident and highly respected and sought in their field. Arizona a little more openly insisted and asked Bailey about the personality of Callie, Bailey made a face of wonder and some distaste, those issues were not for her, but at the insistence of Arizona, Bailey said:

"_Callie, besides being an excellent surgeon, is an excellent human being, has a huge heart, cares about her patients and the people around her, is sincere, sometimes so sincere"_, she added, _"…is a well-loyal person"_. Bailey paused, doubting if she wanted to continue the conversation but finally confessed, _"…is one of the few people in this hospital who I consider my friend, she's definitely someone you can trust"_ ... Bailey then realized that Arizona's smile had appeared on her lips and shaking her head sideways said annoying: _"Well, ultimately I don't know why I'm saying all this, much less want to know why you're asking, so end of conversation, we're going to work that's why we're here."_

Arizona knew she couldn't continue insisting, but she was impacted about the positive way Bailey expressed herself about Callie, she even noted in her eyes that Bailey really was fond of Callie, and Bailey being a person so respected for her objectivity and reliability, enemy of common gossip in the hospital, a opinion like that was important. So after that conversation with Bailey, Arizona was even more eager to meet this beautiful, sexy, hot and a big heart woman that Bailey had described briefly...

Callie moved a little and continued sleeping, but the movement of Callie made Arizona get out of her thoughts, she looked the bedside table and saw the card that Callie had written, she read it, once, twice, three times, the more she read, the more excited she was impressed that Callie had mentioned the subject of Africa on the card, this was an issue that neither of them played much, but loved what was written: "All gone, but only you came back ... ". _"how not to return?",_ she thought, Arizona until this time, she used to break her relationships, didn't like commitments or ties, so even the pain she felt when she left, leaving Callie, she thought that it was the best for Callie. Callie didn't want to go to Africa and before the relationship deteriorates because of that, with Callie living where she didn't want to live, Arizona chose to cut their losses and end the relationship, it became obvious that both had different dreams and she preferred that everyone follow their own dreams.

So Arizona came to Africa, thinking honestly she could forget Callie, she had done before, "why would this time be different?", had thought, so focused on her work and felt very good with herself about what she was doing, making reality her dreams in her professional life, it was very good ...at day, but at night, when she arrived at her room, alone, she felt she missed Callie, sometimes she missed her so much and found herself crying. Still, she thought, "Well is very recent, time to the time", but as the days passed, the sadness she felt in her heart grew bigger and bigger, not only missed her in the lonely nights but in day while working and sometimes the tears appeared in her eyes even if she didn't want, suddenly her dream of being in Africa, making a difference, no longer seemed so important.

One day a colleague surprised her crying and asked her what happened, when Arizona told him that she missed her girlfriend, the colleague made a comment that struck her deeply, he sighed, almost like a personal reflection: _"It must be true what they say then: no one knows what they have until they lose it." _Hear that phrase shook the soul, and said to herself without thinking: _"Yes, I lost her, I lost the person I love"_, her own confession altered her more, and suddenly a great revelation finally cleared her mind: She was in love with Callie Torres, for the first time in her life was in love with someone, crazy and madly in love. Still absorbed in her thought, the colleague asked if she wanted to return and, almost without thinking, she said yes, she wanted to return. She was not sure if Callie was going to forgive her, but she had to try, she definitely had to try...

While Callie was still asleep, Arizona's mind kept rambled, Callie had given her many reasons to love her ,and yet she kept doing it, every day, in a thousand different ways, but she tried to remember what was the first thing Callie had done to began to fall like that. She remembered when Callie was praying in the chapel for Izzie Stevens, knowing the damage Izzie had done to Callie, was admirable that her, besides have wished her death, was now praying for her life, that confirm to Arizona what Bailey had said long ago, that Callie had a big heart. Arizona took a little events, she remembered Callie's honesty when she told her father that she was happy and introduced her to him. Following that meeting, Callie's father gave her an ultimatum, threatening to empty her bank account and terminate the trust if she did not return with him. Arizona was surprised at the reaction of Callie, who decided to courageously defend her position, and therefore, her recent relationship with Arizona. Callie showed Arizona with that reaction, that her intention was serious, she was not playing or living a simple adventure as she thought at first, when she called her "newborn". Arizona smiled at the memory.

Arizona continued to advance in her memories of her own history with Callie and then remembered: Callie told Cristina she could not pay rent because her dad and her family had decided to ignore her, to punish her for her decision of not to leave with them, then Cristina recommended Callie to lie, to tell her family that she had done with Arizona, although that was not true, Mark also recommended the very same thing and Arizona too, while Callie operated a girl who had broken many bones in a fall from a tree, she said she would not bother if Callie decided to lie to her family.

Arizona thought that Callie had finally decided to lie, until one day Callie confessed that she was working extra shifts at the ER because she needed the money because her father had emptied the bank account and she could not even afford to buy the food of the week.

The confession shocked her, not only because she realized that Callie did not want to include her in her financial problems, but only confessed with shame her precarious financial position when Arizona played Callie's attitude and her lack of interest to her and Callie had no choice but confess, that showed to Arizona that Callie was not the type of person who takes advantage of others. But what impressed her most was that Callie, despite the consequences and despite everyone, including her, had recommended her to lie, Callie decided not to lie, Arizona discovered that day that Callie was undoubtedly one of most sincere people she had met in her life, that impacted her profoundly, that is really hard to found in life people who always, always tell the truth, regardless of the consequences, and Callie was like that, Callie never lies, Callie always tells the truth.

Arizona came out of her thoughts because some very beautiful brunette at hers side had started to rub her lips on her neck and whispering in her ear:

"_I love you, I love you, I love you"_. Arizona smiled and asked:

"_How much do you love me?"_

"_To infinity and beyond_".

Arizona obviously believed her, "Callie always tells the truth", remembered.

"_You were very thoughtful when I woke up; tell me, what were you thinking?"_

"_My thoughts flew back in many memories with you, after reading at least three times the beautiful card you gave me yesterday, but right now, was trying to remember what was the first thing I liked about you"_

Callie interrupted, and jokingly told her:

"_And why you take so long to remember that? Did not you have it in front? Was not because I looked beautiful and hot to you, a "sexy Latina goddess" as you called me once?"_

Arizona smiled. _"Of course, you're my beautiful, hot and sexy Latina goddess, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, but I'm not talking about physical attraction, I'm talking about love, recalling the first thing I liked about you."_

"_And…? You remembered?"_ Callie asked excited

_"Yes, I remembered"_

_"What was it?"_

_"Remember when your family took your speech and your dad emptied your bank account and the trust and Cristina, Mark and I recommend you lie to your family?"_

_"Yes, I remember"_

_"And remember that you, despite the consequences, decided not to lie?_

_"Yes, I decided not to lie, you know, I think the day that the lies were spread, I arrived late because I don't like lying, I prefer to tell the truth always. I am also a terrible liar, my expressions betray me. I mean, I don't know if in a life or death situation I could lie, or at least pretend don't to feel anything, but usually not, I like the truth, makes me free." _

"_Exactly"_

"_Exactly what?"_

"_Callie, you are the most sincere person I've met in my life, and discover it was the first thing it did begin to fall in love with you"_ Arizona said smiling and approaching to Callie to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"_Then you believe me if told you I love you with all my soul?"_

"_Of course I believe you"_

They kissed again, when the kiss ended, Arizona asked:

"_By the way, I never asked, just out of curiosity, how much money are we talking about? How much has the trust? Because your dad gave it back to you, didn't he?"_

"_Yes he did, it is $ 5 million"_

"_Wow"_ Arizona said impressed, _"your dad is really a rich man_".

"Yes, it is"

"_So what? I am married to a millionaire woman?"_ Arizona said laughing.

"_You are married to millionaire man's daughter, a millionaire heiress, if you prefer, but I'm not a millionaire, my dad is a millionaire. One of the things I love most about him is that despite his money has always been a humble man of heart and taught his daughters the value of things money can not buy, and strive in our work, to achieve things for ourselves, as he did: a humble but intelligent and good at the business was gradually making a fortune. I'll always thank him; I'd rather be what I am and how I am, and not being smug and useless daughter of a wealthy man who does not use it. My father's fortune should be hovering between 300 and400, but I don't care, my fortune can't be measured or bought with money and that was what my parents taught me, you're my fortune, you and Sofia, not money from my dad"_, Callie said with a big smile on her lips, which came to give Arizona a huge kiss.

Arizona was struck, another reason to love Callie, she had never quantified the sacrifice she was willing to do to stay by her side, and although she was right about things that really matter can not be bought with money, not failed to impress, so with a tone of admiration that was feeling for Callie at that moment, she said:

"_You're right, but it's still impressive that you've given up a trust of $ 5 million and potentially a legacy of 300 to 400 thousand dollars for me and much more when you and I were just starting dating."_

"_In all honesty, I didn't just for you and for our relationship, I did it because I was defending my beliefs, in fact, inheritance not thousands, millions"_, Callie said, wincing lip and frowning in a comic gesture.

"_300 to 400 "MILLIONS" of dollars?"_

"_Yes"_ Callie said shyly.

"_Now I love you more, not because I just found out I'm married to the daughter of a millionaire, but because the millionaire daughter of this man was willing to give up the immense fortune to defend her beliefs and to being with me, that is priceless."_

Arizona came to her to hug and kiss her, Callie replied, but in one of the moves made to hug Arizona, Callie looked at the watch

"_9:00 am? Arizona that's the time?"_ Arizona turned to see the time

_"Umm... yes, that's the time",_

Callie was frightened_ "God, it's late, but of course the sky is cloudy and I thought it was earlier, I have to go, I have to be in the OR in half an hour"._

"_Now I regret not to wake you earlier but you looked so beautiful sleeping that I didn't want to"_ she said wincing child.

Callie said, as she gave her a brief kiss and pulled clothes from the drawer into the bathroom:

"_Then my love, we have a date tonight, an Olympic of hot sex, is it a date?"_

"_Ok, it's a date"_ Arizona smiled broadly with a lustful look.

Callie bathed, dressed, and gave Arizona a farewell kiss, a brief touch on the lips, before closing the bedroom door and left, told Arizona: _"See you at lunch time",_ she blew a kiss in the air and went to the hospital.

A few minutes later Arizona stood out of bed, showered, dressed and went to the kitchen for a quick breakfast, turned the TV on in the kitchen, but was more concentrated in the appointment of Olympic and hot sex with Callie for tonight than on TV, however, looked for a new that was broadcast, the reporter was saying:

_"Earlier today police officers in Denver, Colorado found the remains of the corpse of a woman near Windsor Lake, the body was found along the river with obvious signs of decomposition, and the police said the woman was apparently murdered with a bullet in the head in the occipital region. By the degree of decomposition of the victim technician's police investigation, believe that the murder occurred about three weeks ago. But must await the results of the autopsy and DNA tests to identify the victim, the police have serious suspicions that is Clara Aponte, a dentist, who was kidnapped a little less than two months on her way home. If is true this version, this would already be the second body of a woman abducted and found with a bullet in the head in the last three months._

_The first victim was Emma Vilar, daughter of industrialist Federico Vilar, who was kidnapped three months ago, and also found dead of a gunshot to the head in Iowa 7 weeks ago. These facts have been on high alert police around the country, as there is a third victim kidnapped three weeks ago in Portland, this is Norma Rivas, daughter of renowned businessman Ricardo Rivas ... "_

On the screen the picture of the woman smiling, Arizona was struck by the photograph, the woman was quite similar with Callie, black hair, beautiful face, however, noticed a difference in her teeth, had two teeth mounted slightly higher unlike that Callie was completely perfects.

_"However, police still have no leads in the case enabling it to find the whereabouts of the victim or to arrest the kidnappers. According to investigations conducted by our special correspondent, Bob Roberts, it appears that there is a pattern in the victims: the three are women, professionals, daughters of wealthy businessmen and industrialists and in the three cases are of Latino descent. We do not know if it's a coincidence or a hate crime, but the truth is that the police instructed us to issue this notice to alert the public, especially women who are within these parameters, Latina daughters of wealthy parents ..."_

Arizona turned the TV off, she was almost petrified of fear, Callie, fit perfectly into the pattern described by the television reporter, couldn't even imagine the horror of something like that. Like when you wake up from a nightmare, nervous that someone you love dies and run to bed their to make sure that person is well and it was just a bad dream, Arizona picked up the phone to call Callie, then remembered that she must be in the OR, performed the operation she said she had at 9:30 am, so she took her purse and ran to the hospital, and came within 10 minutes she was in front of the card, looking for programming operation. The billboard said "9:30 am, OR 2, Dr. Callie Torres, Patient ..." Arizona did not read more, ran to the OR 2 gallery. When she arrived and saw Callie, in operation, a sigh of relief went through her body, Callie was safe. But it was important that Arizona alerted Callie about the news she had heard on television, decided to send her a text

**Honey, I need to talk to you as soon as you finish the operation, it is urgent, **

**I Love You, - A.**

Arizona left the gallery a little quieter, yet she felt tightness in the chest and the feeling did not like. She sent a message to Cristina to meet her in the cafeteria, in order to refine the final details for an operation that was scheduled in the afternoon. Arizona would have preferred Teddy, but she was out of town, at a medical conference, so Cristina was her only option for now.

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

**11:30 am**

Callie finally finished the operation, and as usual, the first thing she did was turn on her phone and check messages, had two, the first email sent by her father

**"Hey Calliope, I hope you're good, just buy online and urgently three GPS chips in a shop located in Seattle, which are placed under the skin. The devices, according to the specifications I read, are activated when are injected with a special syringe, and the extended life battery is continuously charged because the body heat. The reason for my urgency is that this morning I heard of the discovery of a dead woman who was kidnapped a few weeks ago, is the second one found in the same conditions and there is a third that the police are looking for. I'm worried about you and Aria, because you match the pattern of the kidnapped women. Aria is in Europe on vacation, but also I am making efforts to place her chip. I bought 3 chips, one for you, one for Sofia and one for Arizona. The store informed me that the chips have already been dispatched to the hospital, please go through the lobby to see if they are already there. The syringes had to buy at another store; the latter doesn't have offices at home, but is located just few meters from the hospital, so you can move to withdraw them, the sooner the better. Take care, I love you, **

**-Carlos. **

**P.S Please confirm me when the three chips have been placed"**

Callie obedient and some worried, went to the lobby to find out if the GPS chips package had come, while reading the second message, a text of Arizona. Callie replied the message:

**"Honey, I left the OR, where are you?"**

Then she got the message back, it seemed that Arizona was waiting:

**"I am in the cafeteria with Cristina, please come here, now," **

**"Ok"**

Callie arrived the lobby and asked for the package for her, sure enough, there it was, took it and carried it in her hands as she walked to the cafeteria. The chips were placed in a clear envelope with a special material that she did not recognize, was supposed to protect the tiny and sophisticated equipment. Then she read the back of the package, understood, the material blocking the emission of the signal of the chip, and thus avoids discharging its batteries, before is injected under the skin.

Arizona was sitting at a table with Cristina, but continually looking toward the door to see if Callie came, finally saw her and was relieved at last could warn her about the latest news.

Callie saw them and approached the table, greeted Christina and gave her a brief kiss to Arizona in the mouth in greeting. Callie immediately noticed Arizona's concern face

"_Honey, what happens?"_

Arizona told Callie what she had heard on the news, Arizona spoke so fast that overlapped the words, and sometimes stuttered, clear sign that she was extremely nervous and worried.

Although Callie knew what it was about for the mail she had received from her father, decided to leave Arizona finished speaking, she looked so nervous that she preferred not to interrupt, Arizona also spoke so fast that she didn't found a way to do it, so the only thing simply to do was to pass her hand over her back doing gentle movements up and down, trying to calm her while Arizona was talking.

Cristina meanwhile, was silent also listening carefully to what Arizona said.

When she finally finished speaking, Callie said:

"_I just got an email from my dad, who was as concerned as you to hear the news, he sent three GPS chips that are activated when injected under the skin, has a special battery that keeps its battery with body heat, and I have them here with me"_

Callie opened her hand and showed them on the devices in particular, Arizona and Christina looked down to see them, Callie continued.

"_The syringes are needed to inject, they're in a shop near here, I have scheduled another operation within an hour, as soon as I finish the operation, I'll go to the store, so tonight when we get home, can shoot them up, before our hot sex_" said this last thing raising her right eyebrow and with a sultry tone with intent to reassure a bit to Arizona, without giving importance that Cristina was listening, who grinned with her mouth, like a smile, to hear the hot words of Callie.

Arizona now was a little quieter internally thanking the brilliant idea of Callie's father and rapid response to the alarm that potentially put at risk the life of his daughter.

"_Why he sent three chips?"_

"_One for you, one for Sofia and the other one for me."_

Arizona with an impish grin, moved because Callie's father had bought a chip for her, she told Callie, taking her hand:

"_But I'm not the "sexy Latina goddess" daughter of a millionaire father"_

Callie following Arizona mischievous tone answered a little squeezing her hand:

"_But are the most important for the daughter of the millionaire father and he knows it, so he bought you a chip"_.

Arizona smiled and then jokingly asked Callie, giving her a kiss on the cheek:

"_Would you pay a ransom for me?"_

"_I would give my life for you"._ Callie replied with a smile from ear to ear.

Arizona blushed a little, remembering what happened with Gary Clark, and thought

"That's true ..."

Cristina, who until now had heard the whole conversation, interrupted Arizona thoughts and joked.

"_My God, how I may be wrong in this life? Instead of marry a man who cheated on me, I would have married you, a "sexy Latina goddess,""_ said in a tone imitating Arizona,

"…_and also the daughter of a millionaire. I almost had it, I lived with you under the same roof for years, all I had to do was jump the fence, and the faces of lust and happiness you two have all the time, it seems like the "digging holes" thing is nothing wrong", _said in a mischievous tone, quite in jest, adding to her litany:

_"How could I be so stupid? Just tell me something, Callie Torres: would you pay ransom for me?"_

Callie laughed and joked: _"Of course Cristina, I would pay the ransom..."_ made a little pause and continued _"…pay for you not being returned"_ said with a laugh. Callie's laughter was always contagious, so in that moment the three women were laughing loudly.

Arizona, at the time, noticed in Cristina's eyes, she really felt appreciation for Callie, which was impressive, Cristina was a strange person in her view, almost a robot that showing almost or no affection for people. Then she thought: _"Actually, Callie is a beautiful human being, therefore, that manages to make someone like Cristina admire and love her"_

While thinking that, Arizona looked at Callie's eyes; Callie noticed the admiration and pride in her eyes and went to give her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Then, looking at Cristina, Callie said, still smiling:

"_Cristina, seriously, I consider you my friend and I love you, never forget when in the hospital around the world saw me as a freak, you always respected me, I never felt a rejection of you and know that under that hardcover, you have good feelings, so Cristina I would pay ransom for you, I don't think I would give my life for you as I would for Arizona, but definitely pay to rescue you."_

Arizona smiled to herself and remembered Bailey's words:_ "Callie is sincere, sometimes so sincere ..."_

Cristina replied funny, trying to put a spin on the conversation because she didn't like these loving expressions: _"Then I want my chip"_, and crossed her arms pressing her lips to give more strength to her expression of spoiled child.

"_Okay Christina, I'll buy your chip."_ Callie said in a motherly tone.

After the three women finished their lunch, they walked toward the locker room to prepare for the surgeries that were scheduled. Callie took what she needed from her locker and closed up, then realized it was still in the pockets of her gown, the wedding ring and bracelet with the inscription "Beauty and the Best", preferring to save somewhere safe before entering the OR again, fearing they might fall out of her pocket and lose them. Callie was ready to open her locker again, but noticed that Arizona still had open her's

"_Ohh, I closed my locker, can you keep this?"_ Giving the clothes to Arizona.

_"Of course"_ Arizona closed it too.

Cristina went first toward to the OR, while Callie and Arizona were alone in the locker room. In the same instant that Cristina closed the door behind her, Callie in a quick gesture, took Arizona with her arms around her waist, looked a second to the eyes with desire and lust and kissed her. The kiss was intense, passionate and both women were shaken by the effect that kiss provoked on their hot bodies.

When their lips parted for air to breathe, Callie raised an eyebrow and a totally sexy gesture told Arizona looking with desire:

"_Get ready for tonight's date, I'll make love in a thousand different ways."_

Arizona let out a moan of pleasure and said excitedly: _"My God Callie, why do you say that now? I'm about to go to the OR within minutes"._

Callie smiled mischievously _"With me in the hospital, sooner or later, you have to get used to enter the OR turned on"_, gave her another quick kiss on the mouth and left the locker room leaving Arizona with her mouth open as she felt how Arizonita was completely wet, excited ... totally excited.

Arizona was ready, and as she was, went to the OR, ready to collect from Callie with crazy sex and hot, the precarious state in which she had left her with those kisses and words full of lust.

* * *

**Outside Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

**6:40 p.m.**

Callie's operation finished before Arizona's, so she went to the locker room took a quick shower and decided that she would stop by the store to remove the syringes before they closed and then go to her apartment to wait for Arizona. She had already sent a message to Mark for him to stay with Sofia tonight, she had romantic plans for her wife, including sexy bath in the tub, romantic candles and wine, and of course lots of love.

Callie got her jeans, a shirt and a leather jacket. Took the GPS chips and put them in the back pocket of her pants. She left the hospital toward the store, removed the needles and put them in the pocket of her leather jacket. She went to her apartment, but when she went to open the door, found the keys but could not find them, annoyed that she realized he had left them in her locker at the hospital. She went downstairs and went to the hospital, the entrance was quite deserted at this hour, there was not a soul, almost when she was coming, she pulled her cell phone to send a message to Arizona to say she was returning to find her keys, however, before beginning to write, distracted by the slowdown of an ambulance beside her, Intrigued, she approached the back door, to see what happened, the door opened, but inside, the bed was empty, however, a man was sitting, a Latino man. Callie didn't realize that the ambulance driver had gotten out and was behind her. She felt a strong blow to the head and everything went black, her cell phone fell to the ground, near the entrance of the hospital. The driver quickly climbed into the ambulance and took off again at high speed, heading toward the basement of a home in Frinks Park. Meanwhile, in the back of the ambulance, the Latino man, seized Callie's arms and tied her wrists back, took the ankles and tied them tightly, finally gagged her mouth with tape, just before putting the tape on the mouth, the man realized that she was a beautiful and sensual woman who had just been kidnapped and thought to himself _"What a waste, a woman as beautiful as you and in a few weeks, you will be dead, lying on the edge of some road!"_

Tonight there would be no sex or romantic candles, no wine, only anguish, tears and fear, so much fear…

* * *

**How will Arizona react? **

**Believe me, I didn't like this the first time I read it but it is worth to do it ;)**


	6. Please no, please no, please no

**The wait is painful, isn't it? **

**Here we go again... Let's see how Arizona... and other people will react. **

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

**7:35 p.m. **

Arizona left the OR, but during the operation, especially towards the end, she had been restless and she didn't know exactly why, so uneasy that her excitement caused by Callie's burning kisses and words just before going to work had waned to throughout the hours to be only an unpleasant sensation that could not fully distinguish. Therefore, almost shot out of the OR lighting her phone to call her wife, wanted to make sure everything was fine. Arizona, pressed the key assigned for Callie, the phone began to ring…

Dr. Jackson Avery and Dr. Richard Webber were at the gates of the hospital waiting for an ambulance to care for a patient who was on the way, while they were there, both doctors heard not far from where they were, the ringing of a telephone, both turned toward where the sound was heard and realized that the phone was near the hospital entrance in a corner on the floor. Dr. Avery, intrigued, took the phone in his hands and saw on the screen a picture of Dr. Robbins, however, before he can answer, the phone stopped ringing. Avery thought of returning the call, but Dr. Webber who had realized the situation, told Avery to hand over the phone to Dr. Robbins without answering the call.

Arizona, nervous because Callie had not answered the first time, tried again, she was thrilled when she heard the distinctive sound of the tone that was assigned exclusively for her, the sound was coming just to the right of the hall where she was, but she couldn't see Callie from there, went to the corner of hallway as the ring tone came nearer and more.

However, when she turned at the corner of the hall and saw Dr. Avery with the phone ringing in his hand, was disappointed, then when Avery handed the phone and she realized that this actually was Callie's, a chill ran through the back, through her spine.

Arizona with her face white as a sheet, asked Avery why he had Callie's phone.

"_Dr. Robbins I didn't know that this phone was of Dr. Torres, I found it on the floor, Dr. Webber and I hear it ring and when he saw your picture on the screen he told me to bring the phone to you."_

Arizona tried desperately to find some logical explanation to justify any valid a reason for Callie's phone was found lying on the ground outside the hospital, but in her heart she knew, she knew that something bad, something very bad had happened to her wife, however, she didn't want to believe, resisted with all her might to believe what her instinct was telling her loudly.

Arizona with her phone, dialed her apartment, repeating and thinking about Callie _"Please, please, please answer, please answer"._ But nothing, the phone rang and no one attended to the other side. Then continuing with her inner struggle to try to not believe the obvious, shot out to find her wallet and go to the apartment _"Maybe Callie dropped her phone and she didn't realize, she went to the apartment and she's in the bath, that's why she doesn't answer me"_. Arizona arrived at the building and up the stairs two at a time, panting and sweating, she opened the door to enter the apartment _"Callie, Callie, Callie…!"_, as she ran to the bathroom. But no, she wasn't in the bathroom, the apartment was empty and there was no evidence to indicate that Callie had entered.

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**7:50 p.m.**

Arizona was defeated, without ideas, without more excuses, decided to throw on the couch, bent her head, put her elbows on her knees and her hands on either side of the head, feeling like a monster of fear, anguish, despair and panic gripped her chest and enlarged more and more willing to leave her body. Arizona wanted to mourn, even to try to relieve some of her growing anguish, but she couldn't, from her eyes didn't came out even a tear.

**8:00 p.m.**

Suddenly the apartment's phone rang, Arizona shot out to serve it and what she heard confirmed all the terrible suspicions, she heard a tone, like the tone of a recording, and then she heard a man's voice, distorted by an electronic device of the hell.

"_Dr. Calliope Torres has been kidnapped; Carlos Torres will have travel to Seattle to finalize the terms of the ransom. We will contact him only by calling this number. Do not call the police or you will regret."_

There was again the tone and the call was cut, Arizona launched a desperate cry, she fell to the ground and began to mourn, now, the tears came in torrents from her eyes nonstop.

Arizona, pulling forces out of nowhere, she stood up, took Callie's phone and sought the number of Carlos Torres, she found it soon and called him.

"_Calliope, finally you call me, I was worried about you…"_

"_Mr. Torres, it's not Callie, it's Arizona, I just got a call, Callie was kidnapped…"_

When those last words left her mouth, and Arizona heard pronouncing them herself, the most intense despair she had felt in her life through her body.

"_No way, No my girl, no my girl…"_

"_The kidnappers demand that you travel to Seattle immediately to arrange the ransom, and do not call the police_". Arizona broke into tears as she heard the other side of the line, Mr. Torres also was crying while listening to a duller sound of a distressed woman

"_What Carlos, what happens, what happened?"_

Arizona recognized the voice; it was Callie's mother, Lucia Torres, who asked distraught.

Mr. Torres tried to calm down a bit and told Arizona

"_Lucia and I will go there. I'll call my driver to prepare the airplane, in a few hours we will be there"_ After saying that, he hung up the phone.

Arizona fell off to the ground again, crying inconsolably. She felt fear, anger, despair, anguish, countless frightening feelings, in the dictionary there was not the words to describe a nightmare like that.

…

* * *

**Somewhere between SGMW Hospital and Frink Park**

**Seattle **

**7:10 p.m.**

The ambulance was headed to medium speed to Frink Park, in the back was Callie Torres gagged, still unconscious by the effect of the blow she had received in the head. Alberto Campos seized the moment and ran a scanner over Callie's body to verify the existence of a satellite tracking device in it, the detector didn't deliver any signal. At that time, Robert Planton's phone rang, it was Peter Camel who was calling from the rented house north of Frink Park, Robert pressed the button on the phone to answer:

"_What's up?"_ He said gruffly

Peter Camel, visibly upset, said:

"_This damn house is very old, there was a short circuit when I was preparing equipment signal jammers had already prepared for 4"_ the kidnappers called their victims like that. Peter went on:

"_You can't come here, I need a few hours to check wiring and check that everything is well..."_

Robert, visibly annoyed said:

"_Well, what do you expect me to do? Walking around Seattle with this slut while you fix your fucking mess?"_

"_No ... you have to take her to Portland, until I fix this, I don't know how long it will take…"_

Robert interrupted him angrily_ "This is all your fault, always wanting to do things in a hurry, we could kidnap this woman when we killed the other, I don't wanna have two women together in the same house, in Portland is "3 "and…"_

"_Kill her. We have the money already, right?"_

"_Yes but you know we give that room to not kill her immediately we collect the ransom, and her damn family suffers more the agony of uncertainty before her dead, but I have to…"_

"_You and your fucking hate toward Latinos millionaires…" _

"_If your father had been exploited for over twenty years like that rich Latino did and then throw him into the street like a dog, you'd feel the same hate, but okay, let's not talk about this over the phone, I'm on the way" Robert took a detour and took the road heading toward Portland._

It was obvious that all this, what Robert Planton did, was motivated not only by money but by an irrational hatred of Latinos with money, which his selective memory didn't want to remember is that the boss of his father had caught him stealing and just for the twenty years he had been working with him, dismissed him without charging with the police.

* * *

**Portland**

**10:15 p.m.**

Almost three hours later, the ambulance was coming into the garage of the house in Portland, where Norma Rivas was captive in the basement, chained by her ankles.

Callie was awake, frightened, watching Alberto Campos look, she had no doubt he had desire in his eyes, however, that was what mattered less now; Callie knew, she had been kidnapped. "Damn" she thought.

Robert pulled up and said to Peter _"Wait here, I'll be right back"_, taking his gun with a silencer on the back of her waist, down to the basement, the frightened woman gagged, tied her hands behind her back, and with the key unlocked the handcuffs that were attached to the chain on her ankles. He grabbed her from her back and pushed up the ladder up. As he came up with the woman, Campos told in a demeaning and derogatory tone he always used when addressing him:

"_Take off the rope around her ankles and lower her of the ambulance, I want her to see this"_.

It was obvious that his hatred to Latinos was global, it wasn't only to millionaires, but he was the one giving orders now, this time he was the boss and the reversal gave him pleasure to humiliate Alberto Campos whenever he could , so he obliged him even to clean the room of women, washing bathrooms, cooking, etc..

Fields obeyed, Callie was trying get away but her strength didn't accompanied her this time, weakened by the blow she had received in the head and have been tied for more than three hours inside the ambulance.

Callie finally got out and for a few seconds, looked into the eyes of the frightened woman; Callie noticed her resemblance to her was impressive.

Robert placed them so that both women were back to him, standing beside one another, their shoulders almost touching.

"_Kneel!"_

The two women knelt. Norma Rivas, cried, screamed, but her cries only seemed a flash due to the gag in her mouth. Meanwhile, Callie terribly frightened, her eyes go wide, feeling her heart would burst, she even felt like the veins in her neck were dilated beating the same rhythm of her heart racing. Callie closed her eyes and tried to keep her mind blank, Arizona's beautiful face with bright blue eyes and charming smile appeared on her mind beside her, Sofia was smiling, Callie put all of herself to try to keep that image in her head, if she would die that night, she wanted that that was the last image recorded her brain before leaving this world.

Behind the two women, Robert walked shaking his pistol, and wondering who was going to kill. Alberto sensed what Robert was thinking and asked:

"_What, are you going to kill both at once?"_

_"Maybe…"_ Robert said with a twisted smile on his face.

Robert suddenly panicked, saw a few meters from her feet a snake ready to strike, Robert, in a instinctively leaned back and stumbled, lost his balance and fall off, a bullet escaped from the gun, a sound effect mitigated by the muffler, one of the two women lay dying, the bullet entered behind her back and into the heart...

Robert rejoined and blew its head off with an accurate shot.

Took the woman who had survived and pushed her down to the basement, tied her feet again and tied to a chair, then rose, wrapped in a blanket to the other woman and threw her to one side of the ambulance parked in the garage, closing the door behind him and went inside the house to drink a few glasses of liquor to regain control.

It took more than two hours when Robert Planton heard his cell phone, it was again Peter Camel:

"_Tell me, have you fixed the equipment?"_

"_Yes, you can come"_

"_Ok, we're going there, we're going in the car, the ambulance has traveled so much today". _Robert left the house and pulled into the trunk of the car the dead woman, closing the door hard, then down to the basement, took a handkerchief, dipped in chloroform and struck it in the nose of the other woman, who became unconscious almost immediately. The bore on his shoulders and threw it into the backseat of the car, he called Alberto and left in the car in the direction to Frink Park in Seattle.

* * *

**August 11****th**

**S. Lake St., Seattle**

**3:00 a.m.**

The car with the two hijackers and the two women were coming to Seattle, Robert visualized he was passing through a residential street where there was not a soul and it was heard the sound of a dog barking in some distant house, Robert parked the car, flipped the button to open the suitcase, and brought quickly under the dead woman, leaving her lying on the sidewalk. He closed the suitcase and took over the steering wheel towards Frink Park.

…

* * *

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**5:00 a.m.**

Arizona, was lying half-side in a fetal position in bed resting her head on Callie's pillow and holding with her hand close to her nose the preferred flannel which her wife used many times to sleep. She wanted to absorb the smell, the unmistakable heavenly aroma of her, felt it was a way to be close, and not to miss her so much.

Arizona had not slept a wink all night, her eyes red from mourn, she was afraid, very afraid. The emotions were much worse, even worse than those who remembered feeling when Callie was on the verge of death from that accident. At least at that time, for all the agony of Callie, from the moment that she saw her bleeding shot through the windshield of the car, until that happy evening when Callie woke up saying yes to marry her, all that time had been at her side, not even a minute off, but now, now she was lying there in bed, alone, feeling lost, the fact of not knowing if Callie was alive or dead, if they were torturing or causing her any pain, not knowing if she would ever see her again alive, all this uncertainty it was corroding her soul, this was definitely the worst night of agony that Arizona had experienced in her life.

At 5:00 am the doorbell rang, Arizona stunned with grief in her soul, stood on the bed and headed for the door, looked through the eyelet and saw Carlos and Lucia Torres accompanied by two men on suit, waiting on the other side. Arizona opened the door and without thinking, jumped into Callie's father arms, placing her hands clasped in his neck, weeping inconsolably. Carlos Torres also began to mourn and a protective gesture Arizona hugged her as hard as he could, Arizona received for one second that feeling of security she felt when Callie held her, it was obvious that she had inherited her father's strength. A minute later, Arizona looked up and her eyes met for a moment with tearful eyes of Lucia Torres, Callie's mother.

Arizona still crying ended the embrace and gestured for them to enter the apartment. Once inside, Mr. Carlos introduced to Arizona the two men who were with him, it was the Commissioner of Police in Seattle, Paul Turner and the Sub Commissary Norman Cooper. With the introductions, Carlos Torres told Arizona that although kidnappers had warned about the presence of the police, he knew that it was better to have the experience of the police force specially trained for these cases. He also explained that as the kidnappers had said that he would communicate exclusively by telephone from the apartment, the police were going to establish their base of operations there.

Arizona nodded, and the police began to install their equipment in the room and a tracking device in the phone from the apartment.

**7:00 a.m.**

Mark Sloan left his apartment with Sofia in his arms, rang the doorbell of Callie and Arizona's apartment, a few seconds after Arizona opened the door, when she saw Sophia, stretched out her arms to hold her and crying again hugged her tightly. Mark didn't understand what was happening and was amazed when he looked in and saw Carlos Torres, Callie's mother and two men sitting on the couch talking to each other. Carlos saw the astonished face of Mark and made a gesture to enter; Mark came in and with a look of anguish, even without knowing what it was all about shut the door behind him. Carlos looked to Mark.

"_Last night, Callie was kidnapped"_

"_What?" _

Mark dropped jaw awe and felt his own tears invading his eyes, Carlos Torres briefly explained what they knew so far, Mark suddenly, looked into Arizona and without warning went in search and hugged her force. Arizona accepted the hug.

Half an hour later, Norman Cooper's phone rang, immediately attended and as he listened to the call, his face darkened, ended the call _"Ok, we're on our way"_

When hung up, Cooper noted how he was the target of the stunned, frightened and expectant look of all present, so taking a deep breath he said:

"_I have just been informed, the body of a woman in a residential area in S. Lake St. was found, apparently shot in the back, according to the medical examiner's preliminary report, died a few hours ago..."_ paused to go _"…The description matches… with… Dr. Calliope Torres. We need one of you, other than Carlos Torres, who must remain here for a possible contact of the hijackers, to come with me to identify the body."_

When Arizona heard her wife's name, let out a bloodcurdling scream, hit the ground and kept repeating, in a plaintive tone, pleading _"Please no, please no, please no…"_

Mark extremely shocked by the terrible news, took Arizona in his arms and lifted her, holding her tight

"_Robbins, try to calm down"_

Arizona didn't listen _"…please no, please no, please no…" _

A few minutes passed and suddenly Arizona, still in Mark's arms, recalled the picture she had seen on television of the other victim who had been kidnapped and that by this time even the police were looking for, it was agreed that the woman seemed Callie and a trace of hope appeared in her soul. Perhaps the police had confused. But her hopes were few, and she remembered with horror that according to the news she had heard, every woman appeared dead in the same state where the kidnapping had taken place and if the woman they had found was in Seattle, the odds of it was her wife were high.

Arizona chose to try not to think so much and took a deep breath in the search for some kind of self-control, Looked Mr. Carlos into his eyes _"I'm going there"_

Mark, still at her side, told Arizona:

"_I'm going with you, I don't want you to do this alone, if it is her, God forbid, I do not want you to go through this alone."_

Arizona, listening to Mark and see his eyes watering also suddenly understood why Callie had always been faithful to her friendship with Mark, and why was her best friend. Mark could be a womanizer immature and childish but he really loved Callie, she was probably the only stable relationship and affection that Mark had in his crazy single life. Mark, Cristina, Bailey, Allison, herself; Callie's big heart left no one indifferent. A huge wave of love and pain settled in her soul, and repeated again to herself, _"please no, please no, please no..."_, crying as she walked toward the door of the apartment, going to recognize the end of her happy life or little hope that she could still retrieve her…

* * *

**Seattle's Morgue**

About twenty minutes later, Arizona, accompanied by Mark and Sub-Commissary Cooper walking through the halls of the morgue to identify the body of the woman who was found dead this morning, the beating heart of Arizona wild within her breast, a immense horror ran every fiber of her body while Cooper opened the drawer where was the body of the woman. Arizona began to see everything around her in slow motion: Cooper slowly began to slide the sheet covering the body, slowly appeared before her eyes Callie's black hair... Arizona was shocked even more when her face finally was exposed, and covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a cry of pain, for a second; saw her wife's beautiful face drawed in slightly swollen factions of the woman lying dead in front of her…

* * *

**Send your reviews, what guys do you think? Is that Callie? Tell me if you're liking this story! ;)**


	7. Light at the end of the tunnel

**- Fanfic orinally published in spanish on Blogger by Miki T. Robbinson.**

**- I finally finished it, I kept my promise! This one in too long AND it has a little of something good to not make you suffer much more :)**

* * *

_Last chapter_

About twenty minutes later, Arizona, accompanied by Mark and Sub-Commissary Cooper walking through the halls of the morgue to identify the body of the woman who was found dead this morning, the beating heart of Arizona wild within her breast, a immense horror ran every fiber of her body while Cooper opened the drawer where was the body of the woman. Arizona began to see everything around her in slow motion: Cooper slowly began to slide the sheet covering the body, slowly appeared before her eyes Callie's black hair... Arizona was shocked even more when her face finally was exposed, and covered her mouth with her hand, stifling a cry of pain, for a second; saw her wife's beautiful face drawed in slightly swollen factions of the woman lying dead in front of her…

**...**

…When Mark saw the horror face of Arizona, he looked the features of the dead woman, he sighed with relief

"_Arizona, is not her, is not Callie, look at her"_

Arizona, a little dazed but relieved by Mark's words, wasn't yet sure, she remembered and said aloud:

"_The teeth, the teeth, the upper teeth…" _and asked Cooper to show her the woman's teeth, Cooper agreed, a little puzzled by the request of Dr. Robbins, with his thumb showed the woman's upper lip and Arizona breathed with relief when she observed the two upper teeth slightly mounted one above the other.

Arizona, closed her eyes and breathed deeply, relieved momentarily when she realized that that poor woman wasn't her wife.

* * *

**Frink Park, ****Seattle**

**5:10 a.m.**

About two hours after the kidnappers abandoned in the street the body of Norma Rivas and arrive at the rented house in Frink Park, Callie woke up, still dazed by the effects of the chloroform when she opened her eyes, she was in a dark room, dimly lit by a dim bulb in the ceiling, she was scared, but more than frightened, she was furious, still could not believe what was happening, however, despite the fear, her spirit wasn't bowed, she would fight to the end, she would not be as brutally murdered as that poor woman.

She was layed on a bed, tried to get up, she felt a twinge of pain in the back of her head, but managed to sit up in bed, when she did, she saw that her right ankle was tied to wives and the wives were holding by a long side chain ending in the center of the room. The chain was attached to a bolt securely bolted to the floor.

Making a great effort, she stood from the bed and went to the bathroom, where she washed her face. Just when she was there, a man opened the room's door, was the same man who was with her at the back of the ambulance, Latino, tall and slim factions. The man in a mocking tone said:

"_So the sleeping beauty has awakened, I regret not having done it with a kiss"_, he laughed. _"…Here I leave some food and in the desk there's paper and pens, also the model of the rescue's petition you must transcribe verbatim without missing a comma. I will come in an hour to get it, you better do your homework"_, he said sarcastically, locked the door behind him and Callie heard his footsteps as he climbed the stairs. Callie realized that the room where she was was in a basement.

Callie came to the table, she wasn't hungry, but she looked down to take the paper and read the rescue's petition, knowing she had to go along with these guys while she was making a plan, she sat, took the paper and one of the pens and started writing. Exactly one hour after the Latino man entered the room, he had gloves on his hands, he read what Callie has written and nodded in approval, however, he asked Callie what it meant the last thing she had written and Callie trying not to give more importance said:

"_That's my signature, so my family knows that it was me who wrote that" _

"_Like if they were not to know, they should know your writing, I guess"_

Callie shrugged

"_Whatever, that's just a whim of yours…"_

He gave her an envelope and told her that she introduced the letter and close it to seal it with her tongue. Callie obeyed and the man left the room again taking the envelope with him.

Callie stayed there, still she had no plan but at least she accomplished something small but important with that letter. Then she lay down in bed and staring at the ceiling, thought about Arizona, the tears began to flow from her eyes, rather than her own safety, she was terrified of Arizona, she couldn't even imagine how worried she would be right at the time, so she tried to concentrate on a crazy attempt to convey through her thoughts that she was going to fight, she would not surrender. _"Do not give up, never give up..."_ she thought, this time the thought was for the two of them, for her, which was chained in a basement and for Arizona who was..._"My God Arizona, don't give up, please don't give up..."_

* * *

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**8:45 p.m.**

Arizona was taking a quick shower, since they had arrived at the morgue this morning, the kidnappers had not yet made contact with them; the anguish was installed in her soul, tormented by uncertainty and fear. Upon leaving the bathroom and the door slightly ajar room saw through the small opening, with some amazement that Callie's mother had Sofia in her arms as she sang her a song and also saw her daughter smile at her grandmother. The scene caused a shy smile in Arizona, thinking: _"Sometimes things must happen and move the floor to recognize our true feelings ... Callie's mother had never wanted to have Sofia in her arms, but may with all that is happening, she feels that her is the only connection she has with Callie, now that Callie is not here... "_

_"…Now that Callie is not here"_, that last thought made Arizona shiver uncontrollably with tears again came pouring into her eyes. As she walked toward the dresser that was next to the bed to get some clothes, Callie's mother, who had left Sofia in her room, knocked on the door of the room gently, asking permission to enter, Arizona turned to see her and nodded. Callie's mother offered Arizona a cup of tea and a pill, saying it was something soft but would serve to calm the nerves. Arizona cracked a slight smile and thanked her, while Callie's mother retreated back into the living room.

Arizona was not friend of the pills, but as the gesture that had Ms. Lucia to her, the first in her life, she would not despise it, so she was walking to her bed with the pill in one hand and the cup tea in the other. Just when she was about to sit down to drink the tea and the pill, this slipped from her hands onto the floor and bent down to grab it. Suddenly she saw under the bed, it was the heart-shaped sign subject to a wooden stick in the top were the words written by Callie "Te Amo / I love you" Arizona took it and sat on the bed and lowering her head, she began to mourn like a child, while her soul was torn with grief. Still crying, looked up at the crucifix that Callie had put on the wall opposite the bed, stood up and took it, sat back in bed with the cartel and the crucifix in her hand, said still crying:

_"God, if it is true that you know everything, then you more than anyone know how much I love Callie, please don't let anything bad happens to her, bring her back safe, if you really want to take a life, then I offer you mine, take me if you want, I mean it, you know I mean it, but don't let anything bad happen to her, please, I beg you…"_

Arizona looked down again and pressing hard the crucifix and wooden stick, his crying child came to settle in her eyes and her throat.

Arizona didn't know, but while she prayed, Callie's mother had seen and heard everything, leaning against the outside of the door frame. Deeply moved by the sincere words of Arizona, her eyes filled with tears and without much thought, came back to the room, sat down next to Arizona, who was inconsolable crying and put her arm around the neck drawing her to her in a maternal gesture, touched her shoulder.

"_Arizona have faith, have faith, my daughter is still alive, a mother's heart is never wrong, she is alive"_

Arizona looked into her eyes and held her, clinging to Callie's mother like if her life depended on it. Lucia said, offering her the cup and the pill that Arizona had left on the dresser:

"_Now take this, you should try to get some sleep"_

Arizona obeyed and leaned back in her bed just as she was leaving the room, Arizona reached her hand.

"_Thank you"_

"_Don't worry, now try to get some sleep, okay?"_

Arizona nodded, closed her eyes as Lucia left the room leaving the door ajar. Arizona fell asleep with her head on Callie's pillow, holding in her hands the crucifix and the little sign that her wife had made for her birthday.

* * *

**August 12****th**

**Frink Park, ****Seattle**

**3:00 a.m.**

Callie spent the day in that room, she felt like a caged lion, the only thing that distracted her was a book of suspense that the man had left, but she couldn't concentrate on anything. Thus evening came, she knew because the kidnappers had not removed her watch, at about 9.00 pm took a bath and ate a sandwich that they had passed under the door, she lay in bed and tried to sleep a little, but almost couldn't, and when she was asleep, woke up again restless, so she spent much of the night with open eyes staring at the ceiling, however at about 3 am a idea arose in her mind: _"My God, when the stupid were born, I was in the front row!"_, she told herself, as she rummaged among the pockets of her pants, there were, the three GPS chips, took them in her hands _"syringes"_ immediately stood up from the bed and found in the pocket of her jacket. Quickly prepared with her skillful hands of surgeon and when she put on her arm, she thought, _"If these animals detect the chip and cut my arm."_ So she thought a while about the safest place to inject the device _"My butt."_ Without hesitation she dropped her pants and knickers and injected one of the devices, then grabbed the two remaining chips and syringes that had not been used and placed in the back pocket. She turned back to bed and another idea came into her mind _"Now I have to find a way to go out of this basement, I don't think that from this concrete vault where I'm stuck this device will work properly."_ She again began to think of what to do to escape, and fast.

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

**1:15 p.m.**

At the hospital, the news about Callie's kidnapping had spread like wildfire burning almost all staff, especially those who knew Callie, they didn't hide their face of concern for what happened, those who were most affected were of course her closest: from Bailey, who had tears in her eyes and was very concerned, to Richard Webber, Owen Hunt, Derek, Meredith, April Kepner; all the people who knew Callie was really worried about her, not obviate Cristina Yang course, already shaken by problems with her husband, she added this to her already worrisome fallen mood.

Cristina was in the nurses' station reviewing internal correspondence tray in the search results of some tests that had been faxed from the old hospital where they had attended a cardiology patient who had just arrived this morning and practiced new examinations, while reviewing the envelopes, one of them caught her eye, it was a white envelope with no letterhead that had written "TO CARLOS TORRES" with Callie's unmistakable hand writing.

The immediate impulse of Cristina was to take it, but before her hands touch it, she thought, _"Fingerprints"_, if it was what she thought it was, best not to touch it, as she ran to the supply room to get some latex gloves, told Kepner, who happened to be passing through there, _"Do not let anyone touch that tray, be right back"_. April kept in astonishment, but Cristina had already crossed the corner of the hall, so she stood there watching a tray full of papers without knowing why.

A few minutes later, Christina was back and as she put the gloves told Kepner:

"_Thank God when I had my crisis after the shooting in this hospital and gave up, I saw quite a few episodes of CSI in my house_". The shock on the face of Kepner was increased, until Cristina, already placed latex gloves in her hands, lifted the envelope and looking triumphantly showed it to April, who immediately understood, or thought she understood.

"_I'll run, I think they should be waiting for this" _and shot out of the hospital to Callie's apartment.

…

A few minutes later the doorbell rang, Mr. Torres opened the door and astonished by the woman with Asian features that was stood in front of him, panting, with visible signs she had come running, he said:

"_I'm sorry, who are you?"_

Before she could answer, Arizona went to the door, amazed.

"_Cristina!"_

Cristina, not yet recovered breath to speak, just simply lift the envelope that was in her hands gloved in latex, when Mr. Torres saw it and recognized the handwriting of her daughter, waved his hand to take it, but Cristina, pushing her hand said _"fingerprints"_, Mr. Torres understood what happened and Cristina give it to one of the policemen who had placed their own latex gloves to take on.

The police opened and read it, while everyone watched expectantly.

"_Before reading it, let me put the letter and envelope in a plastic, not to fill this of fingerprints"_. He did so and handed it to Mr. Torres to read it, Arizona had not yet had a chance to see the message written on paper, but she waited, because Mr. Torres started to read it aloud.

The message said:

_These are instructions to be followed if you want to see your daughter alive. Place in 4 black suitcases, in tickets of various denominations, twenty million dollars, five million dollars for each case. On August 15, at exactly 3:00 pm you will be alone, no police, along at the public telephone box in the Seattle bus terminal, we will contact you to one of those phones to give instructions. You will be being watched all the time, if police see you, your daughter will die. As you can see, stuck in this role, there is a chip, that chip you will carry on the appointed day. Do not wear jackets or cap; you must wear a yellow flannel, sport pants without pockets._

After Mr. Torres finished reading the message, pondered trying to figure out what looked like a doodle drawn by Callie at the end of the letter

"_What does this scrawl means?"_

Arizona intrigued, moved and Mr. Torres gave her the letter into the plastic so she could see it. The first ray of hope in Arizona's face when she saw the end of the message, Callie had drawn a little hand closed with thumb up and a happy face. Arizona with tears in her eyes, but with a shy smile on her face

_"It means 'do not give up'"_

All present smiled and Mr. Torres said with a tone of pride he felt for Callie:

"_That's my daughter, always walking the edge of the railing, this time I hope she jump, but in our arms."_

A ray of hope, a small light at the end of the tunnel when they all glimpsed that Callie, brave as ever, and if she was still fighting, when she was the one who had her life hanging by a thread, was willing to continue fighting without surrendering, then there was no excuse for her family to surrender.

Cristina saw the glimmer of hope that crossed through Arizona's eyes and trying to make her smile, put her lips to her ear and whispered jokingly:

"_I was stupid once, but I swear if you let her go, I will change sides, leaving Owen and I'm sticking with her"_

Arizona laughed at the occurrence of Cristina and said whispered back:

"_Thanks Cristina, oh and do not even dream it, Callie is mine"_. Both laughed.

Just before leaving the apartment, Cristina returned because she remembered something important, said to Arizona.

"_Are you monitoring the GPS? I think Callie was carrying the chips that day..."_

Arizona's eyes go wide, she was excited.

"_The chips the chips…!"_

Mr. Torres asked Arizona intrigued and when she explained what they had spoken that day at lunch, Mr. Carlos responded and explained to the police, who immediately, with the data he provided them with the laptop configured to monitor thereafter any movement.

With the data loaded into the computer screen all looked expectantly to see if there was some movement, a look of disappointment crossed the faces of all but the police told them:

"_She may be detained in a place where the signal's not very good, but if they move her we'll know immediately, this is good, I guarantee that this is good"._

"_Thank you, really, thanks Cristina"_

"_Well I have to go to the hospital…"_

Arizona hugged Cristina, a little uncomfortable by the loving reaction to her, she said heading to the door:

"_See ya, and you know if you let her…"_

Arizona smiled.

About fifteen minutes later they all were sitting on the couch eating pizza, but the concern and distress not abandoned them, monitoring satellite that was already operating and the little draw of Callie, had given them a glimmer of hope. In that spirit, clearly proud of his daughter, Mr. Torres began to say:

"_My daughter is a courageous person, and when there are problems she never daunted, always gives battle, even in the worst moment, she always manages to face them, she was born to be strong and she has the gift to convey that strength to others, since childhood. I remember once, for example, Aria, her sister was sick, had a urine infection and had to provide antibiotics but it had to be injected and Aria hated the injections, well she still hates them. Aria was about 3 years old and Callie 8. The truth is that Aria, cried and cried because she didn't want to be injected"_ Callie's father recalled with a nostalgic tone in his voice...

… "_We all tried to convince her, we told her it was for her good, but nothing, so Callie put her hands on the cheeks of her sister and said, 'Aria, I know that the injections hurt a little, but let's make a deal, I tell daddy to put injection to me to show you that it is not so bad and then when you see it, you accept, Ok?' Callie wasn't sick, she didn't need any injection, but she wanted to do it to add value to her sister, so she dropped her skirt and showed the buttock, as she said, "Daddy, me first". So I took a syringe, while I was doing it, Callie tried all the time keep smiling. Callie's face was a poem, obviously hurt but pressed her face and smiled." Carlos and Lucia laughed out loud remembering the expression on Callie's face._

Everyone was laughing. Arizona asked with a smile:

"_And what happened to Aria? You finally put her the shot?"_

"_Yes, the funny thing is that Aria needed three shots more and she wouldn't let it if Callie did not make it first, so stoically Callie had to show her butt three times and each time put the same face ... smile tight."_

Everyone laughed out loud, finally the laugh disappeared and everyone was thoughtful and the expression of concern and anguish turned their faces again.

* * *

**Frink Park**

**9:00 p.m.**

Callie walked nervously from side to side of the room, with the string tied to her ankle and gripped it with her hand, so it did not make much noise, she was trying to think of something to get away from there, or at least wanted an excuse to go upstairs, hoping that the chip was detected even for a few minutes. She began carefully to examine the entire assembly that was chained to the center of the room in search of a weakness in the links of their bondage. Wives were not an option, unless she had the keys and that was unlikely, and less the chain and examining the bolt that it was bolted to the floor. If she could find in that room that would allow an object to unscrew the bolt from the ground, may have a chance, it was obvious that these idiots had not considered that Callie, being an orthopedic surgeon was accustomed to using tools at work and was so skilled with them as the best construction worker.

Callie started looking around the room, finally noted that under the bed, one of the metal slats holding the mattress was partially loose, so she sat on the floor and putting her hand under the bed, began to move the strip down and up with the intention of the metal give way to the recurrent movement.

She was doing that work, about an hour, until finally the bar yielded, fortunately the screws were head streak, and the bar fit almost perfectly into the groove of the screw. She still had much work to do, the screws were long, she could tell by the size of its heads, were 4 screws per side, a total of 16 screws, and the harder it would loosen the trim did not seem as strong as she had wanted them to. At that moment she thought, joking to herself: _"Next time, besides bring the GPS chips, I'll have to include a screwdriver."_ Callie laughed at her crazy occurrence. _"Well…"_ she said to herself _"let's start Calliope, tonight will be long, and you have to make your own, without assistance, the orthopedic surgery most important in your life."_

* * *

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**11:30 p.m.**

Arizona was lying in bed, face up with her head on Callie's pillow, Ms. Torres had already prepared some tea and gave her a sleeping pill, given that the previous night had not slept, many nightmares, she decided to take that pill again was not a bad idea, she needed some sleep. She began to think about the day's events, she was certainly very distressed, but the knowledge that there was a possibility with satellite tracking and especially the little picture of Callie in the ransom note, had lifted the spirits a bit.

It was true what she had thought that time, she concluded that Callie was a true and innate "good man in the storm," which again demonstrated not only by the beautiful story Callie's father had told earlier that afternoon, but by the enormous significance that had that picture of Callie in the ransom note, which obviously was aimed directly at her, who was the only one who could understand it. That was as bright and witty to say without words: "Do not give up, I have not done, and I promise I will keep fighting, trust me ..."

Arizona felt a rush of admiration for her wife, still in captivity and her life in imminent danger, once again demonstrated her great courage and bravery. The first time was standing between a gunman and her, the second time, when she fought for her life and recovery after the accident and now ... this: it was she who was kidnapped and still had the integrity to convey a portion of inexhaustible strength to give courage and hope to those who initially had the task of saving her, without having taught her ass 4 times as a child. Arizona laughed again imaging her Callie, with only 8 years old enduring the pain of an injection that she did not need, just to support her sister and trying to put her best smile even with her tight face.

The pill was already taking effect, but just before falling asleep, she thought, _"I love you, Calliope Torres, I love you, wherever you are ... I love you"_

… _Arizona was naked, with her hair up revealing her beautiful neck, entered a bathroom, it had a huge tub ready for use, with exquisite aromas evoking a perfect blend of sandalwood and honey, two walls corner, they were not concrete, but tempered glass and you can see down the sea, calm, blue, warm, rose petals were strewn on the floor and two glasses of wine waiting to quench the thirst of the spirit, and there she was: her wife, naked, beautiful, wearing just a small transparent robe that could increase the lust, passion and desire. Callie without saying a word and with her beautiful smile on her perfect face took off her robe making a gesture with her insinuating raised eyebrow and biting her lower lip, held out her right hand with palms up, inviting Arizona to join her in the bubbling water._

_Arizona went into the bath with Callie escorting her entry. Callie sat down first, shifting her back to the cockpit, facing the sea, took Arizona's waist from behind and gently laid her back to her. Arizona launched her first groan, as she felt her wife's erect nipples rubbing her bare back. Callie, still without saying a word, took with her right hand gently Arizona's chin and put her lips softly in hers, inviting her for a deeper kiss. Callie opened her mouth and kissed Arizona who responded again with a moan of pleasure_

_Callie began to rub Arizona's neck with her lips, kissing behind her ear, stroking with her tongue the inner ear, while her left hand gently stroking her erect nipples and overflowing with passion, with her right hand caressed her thighs, near her center already throbbing, wet and hot that wished fervently imminent contact. Arizona groaned with every kiss, every caress, and every touch. The supplicant movement of her hips and her breath was evidence of what Arizona was asking desperately._

_This time Callie did not want to make her wait, with the skill of her expert hand, two fingers opened the door of her private paradise and the with her middle finger began to massage her throbbing clit doing circling slow, resulting in Arizona a cry of ecstasy and a stream excitation which thrilled every fiber of her body. Callie did all her magic, in slow motion, to immortalize the moment, to bring to Arizona on a path of excitement that slowly reaches every inch of her body. Callie was kissing and caressing Arizona, still without saying a word._

_Arizona panting, writhing with pleasure, she did not want this magic moment to end. One especially exciting caresses of Callie made Arizona arched her back, brought her head back and opened her mouth moaning uncontrollably, then Callie took the opportunity to kiss her again and as the kiss continued, Arizona returned to arch her back and felt her center more and more tense until the most powerful climax shook her whole body, without control, yet, Callie didn't left the center throbbing of her wife and before long, delicate, slowly achieved an orgasm and then another, Moreover while Arizona's body was shaking uncontrollably, surrender in the warm embrace and kisses and tender protector of the being she loved._

_It was then when lust gave way to love, when the kiss didn't look for a reaction in the body but in the soul, that was when the soul reached its own climax, which manifested itself with a shudder that it was not known for sure where it came from but that was as real as the feeling, that you can't touch, this, which is intangible but so true and so powerful that without it, everything else loses its meaning and beauty. This makes a huge difference between having just sex and making love. This, which is unconditional and it feels despite the pain and distance. This, which can travel through dreams…_

Arizona, feeling that love stronger than ever in her soul and heart, told Callie, almost desperately:

"_I love you, I love you, I love you…"_

"_I love you too, and I'm fighting for this to be just a dream, don't give up, I never will, trust me…"_

Arizona woke up, even with the last words in her mind, but she had mixed feelings, not knowing whether to laugh or mourn. The humidity still dormant in her body and the maelstrom of emotions that Callie put in her dream that still perceived in all her being, against the deep feeling of emptiness and loneliness that was marked in her soul of awaken and realize that all the happiness she felt it was only a dream. This contradiction was the silent witness of the current tragedy: the uncertainty and anxiety of not knowing if she ever could, in reality, not in dreams, take the hand back of the being that she has loved all her life, and that greed and wickedness had snatched cruelly.

On the other hand, the dream had an implicit message of hope and faith, Callie had said to her "Don't give up, I never will, trust me". And yes, Arizona Robbins blindly trusted Callie. Arizona was certain that if someone had the strength, courage and determination to live out a tragedy like this, that someone was Calliope Torres, the same who faced an armed man making him thanked her instead of a bullet, the same who faced her own death and conquered it, it most likely she was fighting right now to get out of this nightmare and make the most beautiful dreams into a stunning reality.

Arizona had no doubts in that regard, her wife had the courage and intelligence to fight to the end without giving up, but it was also true that Callie needed a dose of fortune or luck or divine help to achieve her goal and win again adversity. The big question was will she have such luck when she decide it's time to act?

The answer to that question is what, ultimately, define if Arizona would have to live forever without Callie and settle for seeing her only in dreams, or feel the great joy of have her back so she could keep making her dreams come true, even those who Arizona did not even know she had.

Arizona couldn't go back to sleep, she had too many mixed feelings and uncertainty of not knowing what would happen tortured her soul…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I loved it, I love all of them, there are still more left. I don't know if you have heard or read this: sometimes bad things happens so we'll have something pretty; I think the phrase is kind of like that... I don't know... ._. have a great weekend guys. ;D**


	8. A voice in the darkness

**I'm so sorry for taking too long for this chapter but here it is! :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Happy moment are very close... just wait... ;)**

**FROM THE WRITER OF THIS STORY: "...to quote Jessica Capshaw: Hold on and enjoy the ride."**

* * *

**August 15****th**

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**2:00 p.m.**

Three days after Cristina deliver the ransom note that was found in the hospital, Carlos was preparing to go to the bus terminal in Seattle, it was time to hand over the ransom, according to the instructions of the hijackers in the note written by Callie. The police would follow him at a safe distance, using the GPS he had shot when he heard the news of the murdered women.

What neither police or Mr. Torres suspected is that once he received the first call in the bus terminal, the chip that had been sent the kidnappers would be activated, distorting any other devices that Mr. Torres carried, whereupon the police would lost his trail. Thus, the kidnappers would be free in the next 3 to 4 hours for Mr. Torres deposited each bag with the ransom money in places they would inform progressively during his journey. Usually the places mentioned were lonely places where Robert Planton would come within a few minutes after Carlos retired to take the briefcase. Very close to it would be Peter Camel, to monitor using his laptop the path of his journey. After he left the last case, they would give the instruction to remain for two hours in the bus terminal. That instruction was intended to confuse the police; in case that somehow retakes the signal from any device he was Mr. Torres carrying. So while he wasted time sitting in a chair in the passenger terminal, the kidnappers would flee with the money.

**Frink Park**

**6:30 p.m.**

Three nights had led to Callie to remove the 16 screws holding the pin from the floor, her fingers with abrasions and scrapings, but she was ready to try to escape. The process had taken that time, because as she suspected the sheet that served as a makeshift screwdriver was rather weak and it took a lot loosen the screws. On the other hand, she had always worked at night, to prevent in the occasional entries of the man; he would discover her and spoil all her plans of escape.

With respect to what was going to do to get out of the room already had a plan. The man entered the room in the afternoon to clean it, as he did the work of cleaning, he had orders from his accomplices, to tie Callie to a chair, but with each passing day, Callie realized that the man looked her with more and more desire and she decided to use that to her advantage. Now she just had to wait for the man to come clean the room to implement the plan.

About 6:30 pm, the man entered the room and proceeded to tie Callie. Callie obediently sat in the chair, but as the man tied her, she began to pretend some interest in him with a sexy look. The man realized it and while tying he became more and more nervous. The man was dying to own her but he knew if Robert found that out he would kill him without hesitation. However, all his thoughts of self-protection came down when Callie, with a seductive voice said:

"_I know you want me and I have too many days here locked up. I want some action and I know you can give me what I want, but not tied to a chair, untie me and see what happens."_

The man with eyes full of desire did it, Callie stood before him, with all the disgust of the world brought her lips to his and when the man closed his eyes, Callie, with all her strength pushed him with the good luck the man fell and hit his head which left him almost unconscious. Callie took the time and tied him to the chair.

* * *

Robert Planton and Peter Camel came in the car, visibly moved, they had in possession the twenty million dollars paid by Mr. Torres to rescue his daughter. They were just a couple of blocks from the house.

* * *

Callie finished tying the man to the chair and ran to the top of the house, when she opened the front door, realized with horror that a car was coming, but still came out, she hid behind some bushes and waited until the two men got out of it and entered the house. Callie ran into the nearby woods, fearing that if she fled down the street the men could discover her, she ran as fast as she could, her hands clutching the long chain that was still tied to her ankle, but that string it difficult her step because was so long that tangled with bushes.

The men entered to the house and they called Alberto, but he did not answer, surprised, Robert came down to the basement and when he saw him tied to the chair, grabbed his shirt and angrily asked what had happened, Alberto was still dazed by the blow to the head, but irate Robert repented of having left a damn Latino man with another damn Latina woman. He was so angry, he took his gun and shot him, Alberto Campos was dead.

Robert climbed the stairs three at a time, He had to find the woman and kill her.

* * *

Arizona was in her apartment, her eyes glued to the laptop that had installed the police to monitor any movement in the chips. Given that the chip's track had to be watched 24 hours a day, and Commisary Cooper had to rest at some point, Carlos Torres, Lucia Torres, Arizona and the police took turns to monitor. So when a point illuminated appeared on the screen, Arizona was there and immediately, visibly excited by the discovery, she immediately told the police.

Cooper stood up from the couch of a jump and when he saw the point, immediately called the station.

"_Cooper speaking, we just detect movement in a tracking codes belonging to Calliope Torres, the target is moving north of Frink Park, N47.600190 coordinates, W-122.291650, again, N47.600190 coordinates, W-122.291650 , send a helicopter immediately, I am going in patrol, approximate time of arrival 25 minutes. We'll keep in radio contact, copy that…?"_

"_Copy that, sent the helicopter, estimated time of arrival at the designated coordinates: 10 minutes, over and out."_

Cooper took his gun and his coat and just as he was walking out the door, Arizona was visibly nervous

"_Please let me go with you, please…" _shesaid pleading.

Cooper listening to the pleas of Dr. Robbins he hesitated, because that was against the established procedures, but he felt compassion for the woman who had been suffering and crying for the last 4 days, also he was alone, he needed someone to indicate any movement on the screen of the laptop on their way to Frink Park, where he would meet with other reinforcing patrols to try to rescue Callie Torres. So he took the decision.

"_All right, come with me but you can't leave the patrol once we get to our destination, is consistent with that condition?" _

"_Yes!"_

* * *

Callie ran with difficulty, not knowing where she was or where she was going, the string that was tied to her ankle was heavy and she had to stop every so often because it tangled with bushes and stones, which is most concerned that the chain was leaving a trail, she regretted not take the street, but she could not return.

Robert Planton, desperate was running through the woods following a trail of grass battered by a heavy object, assuming that that thing was the chain, and suddenly he finally saw her, ran over one meter and making an effort grabbed a links in the chain and with all his forces pulled it to him.

Callie horrified, fell to the ground and saw how a powerful force dragged her through the grass in the opposite direction where she had been running, suddenly she saw him, it was the murderer, the man who had killed the other woman few nights before. The man grabbed her hair and lifted, and pushed her to the ground again, Callie fell and hit her forehead against the edge of a stone, she did not lose consciousness but she was stunned by the loud bang, and felt her own blood running down her face.

The man grabbed her on the floor and tied her feet and hands. While he tied her hands, the man noticed that the woman had something stored in the back pocket of jeans, reached in and pulled the two GPS chips and syringes that Callie had not used. He immediately recognized what it was and cursing, he turned to the woman and gagged her.

"_I'm going to kill you bitch, but first I have to take that chip out of you". _The man took a scanner from his pocket and scanned Callie's front of the body, not finding anything he turned her around and scanned again, the detector made a sound when it approached the right buttock of Callie. The man turned her again and with a twisted smile and a look of disgust, he unzipped her pants and lowered them in one go. The turned over and pulled a knife out, and without further words, he buried the knife in Callie's buttock.

Callie screamed in pain as the man located the chip under her skin, he removed it with the tip of the knife, causing a new cry of pain at the frightened woman.

Even with the sharp pain in her butt, Callie watched in horror how the man was pointing the gun directly at her head, Callie felt defeated, and she knew that she had only a few seconds of life. The image of Arizona and her daughter was in her mind, she would not think of anything else, just telling them mentally, with tears in her eyes _I love you, love you both, wherever I go I will love you…_

* * *

Commissary Copper led the patrol, he had already called the central to indicate his position and ask for reinforcements, and meanwhile, Arizona didn't take her eyes off the screen of the laptop. Suddenly, she saw how the point that until now had been flashing was off the screen and she told Cooper.

Copper visibly worried told her that possibly was the battery that had been worn, but Arizona, remembered what Callie had told that evening at the hospital.

"_Callie told me that its batteries don't discharge because they feed of body heat…"_ At the same moment that she told Cooper, Arizona was even more shocked, asking knowing the answer.

"_If no body heat ... means that Callie can be dead?"_

"_It may have lost the signal somewhere inaccessible again…"_ but as police he should not give false hopes. _"…but yes, it's a possibility"_

Arizona could not resist the plaintive cry that came from her throat.

_"Objective located at north of Frink Park, coordinates N 47.599980, W -122.291364, repeat, coordinates N 47.599980, W -122.291364, woman, black hair, about 5'9 feet, gagged and hands and feet tied, there was no movement, visible head wound, possibly from a gunshot. The woman has her pants down to her knees, possibly raped. Black-haired man, 6'9 feet, he was pointing woman with a gun, he ran trying to flee south and shot at the helicopter, our sniper returned fire and he fell off. We're in pursuit of a car that fled very close to the coordinates that we were informed from the central, possible suspect is headed north on 32nd Ave S. in a car…"_

Arizona horrified when she heard the description of her wife on the radio and how she had been displayed from the helicopter, the sounds that followed in the transmission just rang in her ears "…gagged and hands and feet tied, there was no movement, visible head wound, possibly from a gunshot. The woman has her pants down to her knees, possibly raped…" She repeated in her mind, and she could not help it, with each repetition she felt a new dagger buried in her soul, she felt that something inside was tearing itself, her wife, the love of her life, the person loved, the one who had made her dreams come true, was now dead, lying in a thicket, bound hand and foot, gagged, her mouth was gagged! The same mouth that made her the happiest woman in the world with her kisses, her hands tied, the same hands that had been her source of comfort or pleasure more extreme, and raped!

Thinking how Callie had had to suffer before die, Arizona was repeating herself endlessly _"No, no, no…"_

And then a groan of anguish escaped from her throat, while from her eyes sprang tears of pain, a pain that came from itself, the same site that many times had vibrated with emotion, when Callie made love to her soul...

* * *

The police patrol reached its destination, in the site was already another patrol, which had arrived 5 minutes before; Cooper reported his location on the radio and one of the officers, occupants of the other patrol, answered:

"_We're going on foot to the given coordinates, we are very close to the target, stay in place until further instructions, copy that…"_

"_Copy that, I wait instructions, over and out"_

Arizona continued crying inconsolably, she suddenly felt nauseous, and ignoring what she had promised to Cooper, she had to get out of the patrol, arched her back forward and emptied her stomach.

Then, defeated, devastated, she sat on the sidewalk and looking to the sky just before burying her head between her knees, she cried in despair

"_Callie…!"_

She looked like a wolf howling at the moon, but it was only the voice of Arizona ... a voice in the darkness…


	9. After the storm

**Fanfic originally published in spanish by "mikitrob"**

**This chapter's name is comforting, isn't it? :) **

**I took more time to post this chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Chapter_

The police patrol reached its destination, in the site was already another patrol, which had arrived 5 minutes before; Cooper reported his location on the radio and one of the officers, occupants of the other patrol, answered:

"_We're going on foot to the given coordinates, we are very close to the target, stay in place until further instructions, copy that…"_

"_Copy that, I wait instructions, over and out"_

Arizona continued crying inconsolably, she suddenly felt nauseous, and ignoring what she had promised to Cooper, she had to get out of the patrol, arched her back forward and emptied her stomach.

Then, defeated, devastated, she sat on the sidewalk and looking to the sky just before burying her head between her knees, she cried in despair

"_Callie…!"_

She looked like a wolf howling at the moon, but it was only the voice of Arizona ... a voice in the darkness…

* * *

**North of Frink Park**

**Coordinates N 47.600089, W -122.291630**

**7:27 p.m.**

Callie woke up disoriented, she had fainted or something, her consciousness was gone for a few minutes, she heard a piercing cry calling her name, was Arizona's voice, was she dead?, She tried to get up but couldn't move, the trying to lift her head made her felt a sharp pain in the forehead and another on her butt, and suddenly she thought she could not be dead, because it is assumed that dead people feel no pain.

A few seconds later she heard footsteps in the bushes, she got scared but then calmed down when she saw the two uniformed men that came with torches in their hands, were policemen, one of them, the younger one, reached down to remove the gag from her mouth and ask her how she felt. Callie, felt grateful for the presence of the two officers, tried to joke.

"_My head and my butt hurt,_ _like a bullfighter who had a very bad day."_

The policeman smiled and immediately began to untie her hands. Until then, the shy glance of the officer made Callie realize that her jeans wasn't above her knees and her panties half on, but not enough to get to see her parts, so while the officer untied her ankles, Callie got the panties with her hands that had been unleashed. The police officer, with evident concern on his face asked Callie:

"_Excuse me ma'am, but I ask, were you raped?"_

Callie had a slight smile on her face.

"_No officer, I wasn't, the murderer discovered the chip and he buried a knife to remove it, I had it in my butt."_

The officer was relieved, he was glad that she was well and would have save, he did not know exactly why, but she sympathized him, it seemed, by her tone of voice, her gestures and mood to joke, even in these circumstances ,that he was facing a very brave woman.

Once that Callie was released from all the bindings, the men held her by each arm and lifted from the ground. Before starting the walk, she rose and closed her jeans, then, little by little, walking very slowly with Callie limping, getting closer to where the patrol was, the journey was not very long, but it was hard because was steep, uphill, and with each step she took, she felt a stitch of pain in her mistreated ass.

Along the way, Callie asked the officers for water, the other officer was carrying a bottle of mineral water in his pocket and gave it to Callie, who took a few sips and then dipped the handkerchief that one of the police offered, she took it trough her forehead and the rest of her face to try to wipe the blood she had, product of the hit by tripping over the stone.

They finally were approaching their destination; there were only a few steps more…

* * *

**North of Frink Park**

**S. Washington St., between 31 Avenue S. St. and S.**

**7:40 p.m.**

Arizona was sitting on the sidewalk, crying, her face buried between her knees, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder for a second, she looked up, it was the officer Cooper who was standing next to her, he waved his arm extended forward and said smiling:

"_Look…"_

Arizona looked where Cooper said and the most beautiful vision appeared, it was Callie, who came limping, supported by both arms of two policemen in uniform. Arizona could not believe what her eyes were staring, she blinking, to rectify and yes, it was Callie, Callie was alive! Arizona opened her mouth of wonder and wanted to pronounce her name, but only a whisper came out; she was so excited she had trouble talking; finally with a huge, huge smile on her face, Arizona stood on the sidewalk and with tears in her eyes, tears of joy, ran to her. Arizona, now she could scream her name…

"_Calliee!"_ Her wife looked up and their eyes finally met for the first time, after those days of nightmare that both had to live.

Callie had a smile on her lips accompanied by a grimace of pain

"_Arizona, honey"_ whereas, now, face to face, Arizona rushed toward her, surrounded her neck holding her with all her might, and put her head on Callie's chest, while her wife, her two arms around the waist of Arizona tightly and kissed her forehead tenderly. Then Arizona crossed her arms in her chest and her body curled up in the lap of Callie, longing for that feeling of safety that gave her the warm circle of her arms.

Both women were shaking, their hearts beat too fast, their eyes filled with tears, crying and laughing together. Callie, for a moment, was very moved, she had never seen in Arizona, this fragility, it was as if someone had taken a part of her life energy, Callie hugged her even stronger, she felt the need to transmit through her embrace, part of her own energy, part of her own strength.

Arizona welcomed this renewed vigor with which Callie's nest in her arms, plus all the nightmare she had experienced in recent days, those moments of agony when she had imagined her wife dead, raped and thrown into a ditch, had snatched the little energy she had left and that lovely hug was just what she needed to recover herself a bit.

Slowly, the beating of their hearts agitated, began to stabilize and at that time a sense of security, relief and happiness filled their souls.

However, Arizona recalled what she had heard on the radio about rape and felt afraid again, still holding the arms of Callie, looked up her eyes and asked in a broken voice:

"_Callie... those men hurt you? Did they rape…?_

Callie seeing the concern reflected on her wife's face didn't let her finish talking; gently put a finger on her lips and a sweet tone in her voice and with a smile on her face, said:

"_No honey, the man who wanted to kill me, found the chips and syringes in my pocket and discovered that I had injected one into my buttocks, so he decided to "remove it" with a knife ... so now I have another hole in my ass, besides the one you already know"_ she said jokingly.

Arizona was relieved, was impressed that even in those circumstances Callie had the strength to joke.

Just then, an ambulance arrived, and while the youngest police held her one side, Arizona relieved another officer and the three walked to the vehicle. At the time that Callie was going to get into the ambulance, when the back doors opened, Callie felt a slight shudder, she remembered the day she was kidnapped and hesitated, but then thought to herself _"For God's sake, Callie, you're a doctor, you can't fear being behind an ambulance for the rest of your life, this time your partner will not be a criminal, but the person you love most in this world"._

So Callie climbed into the ambulance, she layed on the stretcher, while Arizona sat beside her, holding her hand. Arizona injected a mild pain reliever to ease the pain of her wife. Later, en route to the hospital, Callie and Arizona saw each other and transmitted with their eyes the immense mutual love bearing in their heart; Callie still lying on the stretcher with her hand cradled the cheek and neck of Arizona. She immediately felt a shudder throughout her body, closed her eyes and opened her mouth, in a reflex action for the desired contact on her skin. Just then, Callie, with her hand brought Arizona's face slowly toward hers, gently placed her lips on her wife's and they kissed.

Arizona in the middle of the kiss, sighed and thought excitedly: these lips, I'm kissing these lips again, these which at times I thought they would never be on mine again, the thought brought a new impetus in Arizona, and further deepened the intensity the kiss. Callie also excited, she responded, and uttered a slight groan as the kiss continued.

* * *

**Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital**

**8:30 p.m.**

Arriving at the hospital, the ambulance doors opened, outside waiting Dr. Richard Webber and April Kepner, they led Callie to an examination room while Arizona escorting, both doctors were visibly happy by the arrival of that particular patient, Dr. Webber examined the wound in the head, cleaning and pre-ordered a CT. Webber covered the wound on her forehead and then placed a bandage around her head that partially covered her right eyebrow.

"_While you call to make the CT, I'd like take a bath short, is it possible?"_

Webber replied affirmatively and Callie went to the bathroom attached to the exam room, carrying a patient gown to wear it after bathing.

When Callie limped to the bathroom, Webber and Kepner, visibly concerned about the bloodstains on Callie's jeans and the obvious lameness when walking, set their sights on Arizona. She immediately understood the look of concern of both doctors and said with a tone of relief in her voice:

"_No, she wasn't sexually assaulted"_. Both doctors sighed with relief and smiled, Arizona smiled too.

A few minutes later Callie left the bathroom and leaned back in the exam room's bed, for several minutes a legion of doctors marched through the room to greet Callie, everyone was visibly happy when they saw her alive, unharmed. But one of the most anticipated visits finally appeared on the door: Sofia, Mr. Torres was bringing her in his arms loaded and just next to him also entered Lucia Torres, who was the first to embrace her daughter, then Mr. Torres put Sofia in Callie's lap, who visibly moved and with tears in her eyes kissed her daughter many times all over her little face. To the astonishment of Callie, was her mother who had Sofia in her arms, while Mr. Torres hugged his daughter.

Once the session of kisses and hugs of joy concluded, Mr. Torres asked Callie to bring Sofia that night at the hotel, they had been each night at Callie's apartment, but they decided that tonight should go to a hotel.

Callie said yes, and just before retiring, when Mr. Torres with the kid in his arms left the room, Lucia Torres gave her daughter a kiss and as she left the room, she said, directing her gaze to Arizona and Callie:

"_Tomorrow Carlos and I will return back to Miami, but before I go, when we bring Sofia home, I would like to talk with you two, I need to say something, but now you rest, and you too Arizona, these have been tough days for all of us"._

Arizona and Callie nodded with a smile as her mother closed the door behind her, Callie looked frowning Arizona as a question. Arizona answered:

"_I have no idea what want to talk about, but all I can tell you is that your mother and I as a result of all this happened, I think we made up, actually she was very good to me"_. Callie smiled and sighed with relief and took Arizona's hand.

"_Well, now that there's no visits, I will close this door, I need to check you and heal the wound in your buttock, I do not want any other doctor to do it, I'm the only one has all rights reserved on this butt in particular". _Arizona said laughing.

Callie obeyed smiling, as she turned in on herself so her wife could heal her.

A few minutes later, someone knocked the door of the exam room, Arizona opened the door, Kepner was coming in with a wheelchair to take Callie to the CT room.

"_I rather walk, it hurts and I do not think sit will help right now"_. Callie got out of bed and Arizona helped as a support with one arm to escort her to the CT room. With her free hand, Callie grabbed the chain that was still attached to her ankle.

"_Oh God, the chain!" _Arizona said while they were leaving the room. Looking at April _"Please, page Owen, I need his help to remove it" _Kepner nodded and walked away in search of Dr. Hunt.

Callie and Arizona walked together down the hallway, heading toward the CT room, Callie was based in Arizona, while the chain was dragged across the floor, suddenly, and a familiar and fun voice was getting closer behind them, was Cristina Yang.

"_Damn Callie, you gave us a fright!" _ Callie and Arizona stopped. Cristina seeing them, her eyes went up and down, detailing Callie.

"_Callie, with that band around your head, limping and dragging the chain through the corridors of the hospital, you look like "Nearly Headless Nick", the ghost of Hogwarts, but you're not a ghost, right?, Because "I do not see dead peopleee "_

Callie and Arizona Callie laughed, and replied still smiling:

"_Cristina, the ghost of Hogwarts dragging his chains through the halls is not "Nearly Headless Nick" is "The Bloody Baron" of Slytherin, and Cristina, you do not see dead people, I'm alive, a little battered but alive."_

"_Wow seems that the hit on your head did not affect your memory, and tell me how did you escape of this?_

"_Easy, I took my magic wand and said: Expecto Patronum" _Callie said joking.

"_Oh really? And how is your Patronus"_

Callie looked briefly at Arizona, smiled and then directed her gaze to Cristina, said:

"_My "Patronus" is a beautiful blonde with bright blue eyes and a super magic smile, so magical, that appear dimples when she does, that's my "Patronus", that is definitely my happiest thought…"_

After saying that, Callie watched as the dimples appeared in Arizona's beautiful face and a shining light of happiness in her blue eyes.

Cristina said smiling_ "That I had to imagine, I don't know why I asked, mine is a scalpel or a heart in a box or ... well, anything, actually what I wanted to say is that I'm really glad you're okay ... was worried about you"_. Immediately changed her tone and expression to pretend anymore away, Cristina was not fond of affectionate expressions.

"_Thank you Cristina"_ Callie said with a sweet look and smiling.

Cristina smiled and walked in the other direction, turned around and looking at Arizona, said:

"_You are a little scared, are you? ... Because now you don't leave her even for walk"_, and making a gesture with her hand as if she had a magic wand, said "_Expelliarmus!"_

Arizona laughed and turned to go with Callie to the CT room. When Callie looked at her with questioning eyes, Arizona told her about the "threat" of Cristina: _"She told me that if I let you go, she will change sides, leaving Owen and sticking with you"_

Callie laughed and told Arizona: _"So you got competition in my absence?"_

Arizona smiling, replied: _"Yes, it seems so, I won't leave you alone…" _Saying those words, a small shadow fell on Arizona's face, who told Callie, squeezing into her even harder: _"Callie oh God, I felt so afraid of not seeing you anymore; it was like dying slowly, hoping for the best, but at the same time, fearing the worst…"_

Callie hugged her, and in that moment she knew that even though the worst was over, Arizona still had in her heart a weight for all the suffering they had endured during the days of her captivity. With those thoughts in mind, finally they came to the room.

Back in the exam room and while waiting for the CT for Derek Shepherd to look at it, Dr. Owen Hunt arrived with a saw in hand to remove the chain.

Callie was lying in bed, while Arizona took a quick shower, when she left the bathroom; Callie nodded inviting her to lie down beside her on the bed. Arizona immediately obeyed, pleased at the invitation of Callie and put her head on Callie's chest, while her wife began stroking the curls of her golden hair gently with her fingertips.

Within minutes, despite the relief that both women felt to be embraced again, Arizona felt inside, the immediate urgency to mourn, somehow she needed to release all pressure, all the anguish, all the despair and fear that had experienced in those days of agony. Arizona began to mourn, Callie did not say a word, did not need to talk, she knew, understood that Arizona needed to drain all the anguish that had accumulated in her soul. Just hugged her tightly, kissed her forehead and then she continued to stroke her hair. Callie's eyes also filled with tears.

Arizona thanked the silent support of Callie, was more than evident the connection between they two, gradually, Arizona was feeling better, the tears gave way into a sob and then were only irregular spasms that are the last vestiges of a deep cry. Gradually, Arizona felt peace, and the dream began to take over her eyes. Before falling asleep, her lips sought Callie's, and kissed, a kiss was warm and tender. Soon, both fell asleep for the first time in many days, they finally could sleep in each other's arms.

At approximately 10:00 pm, Arizona was agitated, she was having a restless dream, while Callie was also breathing heavily, in her dream she saw as the murderer was pointing the gun directly at her head and pulled the trigger and when she heard the shot, she woke up frightened with a cry of fear. Arizona startled, woke up, she had also had her own nightmares. With bated breath, when they realized they were together, they embraced with tears in their eyes. After a few minutes, when both calmed down, Callie finally spoke:

"_Honey, it was very hard for both of us, the worst is over, but I think in our minds there are sequels, I do not want them to stay there longer, I will not keep dreaming of that bastard, wasting my time, instead of dreaming of you, beautiful dreams ... do you think that it would be a bad idea to visit a psychologist, I think possibly a few sessions of therapy would not be bad…what do you think?"_

Arizona thought for a few seconds and at the end, said _"I- I think is a good idea, the sooner we erase this nightmares of our minds, the better"._

"_Ok"_

"_Ok"_

When Callie mentioned to Arizona that she wanted to have beautiful dreams of her, she suddenly remembered the dream in the bathtub and with the aim of speak about most pleasant topics, Arizona decided to tell her the dream. Callie listened with more and more attention, concerned not only about the erotic details that undoubtedly turned her on, but also the details of the bathroom that Arizona described in her dream, and suddenly a bright idea came to Callie's mind…

When Arizona finished telling the dream, they were both really horny and impressed, especially Callie by the words she had said to Arizona in the dream, and she thought a little fun, that her wish to transmit strength through thoughts, reached Arizona trough a highly erotic way.

Callie looked at Arizona with desire, ready to make love to her wife, right there, in that room, however, her intentions were interrupted when Derek Shepherd knocked the door and went to the room, he realized he had just interrupting something and a little embarrassed, cleared his throat to tell Callie: _"Dr. Torres, I'm glad you've gotten well out of this whole thing, I came to tell you that the scan did not show anything unusual, I think you are ready to go home."_

Arizona and Callie smiled, Callie thanked Derek and he left the room. Then, Arizona with a smile told Callie: _How about I look for some clothes and go home?_

Callie, delighted with the idea, enthusiastically answered yes, Arizona stood out of bed and went to the locker room to get clothes for Callie, she had some saved in her locker. When Arizona, opened it, she saw the small bag with clothes that Callie had _that_ day and with a smile that lit up her face becoming evident in her dimples, Arizona took the bag with the clothes and she went almost jumping into the room where her wife was waiting…

Callie took off her robe, while Arizona was watching her naked, with lust. Callie smiled as she dressed, she had clearly seen the look of desire in Arizona's eyes, a desire she thought meet that night, it was clear to both that neither wanted to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**Callie and Arizona's apartment**

**11:30 p.m.**

Both left the hospital with slow steps, at Callie's and her wound's pace, who was leaned in Arizona who walked beside her. About 15 minutes later they arrived at their apartment, Callie was relieved when she finally saw herself at home, at home! Next to the woman she loved.

On entering the room, Arizona searched into her purse, Callie's bag, then took Callie's right hand and placed the bracelet, finally with a look full of love and the wedding ring on her hands said smiling as she knelt before her: _"The first time I did this, things did not go exactly as we wanted, so I'll take this moment that life has given us a new opportunity after another big scare, to renew our vows… if I asked you again… will you still marry me Calliope Torres?" _Callie excited, as if was the first time and with tears in her eyes said: _"Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times my answer will always be yes, because you are my B & B, because I can not imagine my life without you by my side, and because I love you with all my heart". _Arizona also tearfully stood before Callie, she placed the ring on her finger and they kissed.

Arizona helped Callie to undress and then she took off her clothes and jumped into bed inviting Callie to join her. Callie, with care for her injuries, but full of desire, passion and love, leaned sideways to Arizona and began to rub her lips around her neck, behind the ear, while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Arizona, deeply excited moaned in pleasure, and this time the excitement was not just physical, as Callie kissed her, fondled her and said "I love you" in a thousand different ways, something inside her, that she was convinced it was her own soul, also emitted vibrations inside her body, it was a wonderful feeling, feel her soul and her body vibrating at the same time in response to stimuli of the wonderful and beloved human being at her side, that being who was almost about to lose.

Callie placed her legs between Arizona's right one, and new moans, new vibrations of all parts of her body and soul, escaped from her when she felt against her leg the wet and throbbing center of Callie, which with rhythmic movements reached gradually new heights of pleasure and excitement. Meanwhile, Callie with her fingers sought Arizona's erect clit, she screamed in ecstasy as she felt the first contact and then moaned uncontrollably, panting as Callie stroked her rhythmically. Her excitement and pleasure continued to rise when she heard close to her ear, moans of Callie, moans of pleasure produced by rubbing her center against her leg, a rub that made her being closer and closer to the edge.

But neither of them wanted that moment to end, so Callie did breaks in her own movements, she alternated her touches on the clitoris of Arizona, moving two fingers rhythmically in and out of the opening of her wife. However, at a certain moment, Callie knew Arizona was too close, so she concentrated on her clit as her own moves against Arizona's leg became more and more momentum and stronger. Callie, with perfectly coordinated movements and caresses got what she wanted, both at the same time, reached a maximum of pleasure, a double orgasm, epic, simultaneously, being demonstrated once again the perfect and harmonious bond they shared.

Culminated their perfect love session synchronized, both women were gasping looking for air, looking for a breathing rate closer to normal, to join their lips in a kiss full of love and tenderness. Then Callie, still panting buried her face in Arizona's neck, exhausted, powerless. This close so intimate, caused in Arizona a feeling of immense happiness and peace, realizing that this time it was not a dream, this time, the person she loved more than anything in the world, really was there, with her. Arizona took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled it, relieved, embraced her with all her might. That happiness and security was exactly the counterpart of the immense sadness she had felt that time when she awoke from her sleep and was found in an empty bed, full of fear.

While Arizona's mind wandered through all those emotions full of happiness the thoughts on Callie's mind were not very different, feel herself there in the lap of Arizona, delivered to her beautiful presence, after many days of fear, of struggle, of uncertainty and especially of an unwanted distance choked her soul inside the room where she had been locked up against their will, be there, breathing the beating of Arizona, was like to have gone to heaven, after breaking free from hell, she felt free again, free to love her wife as often as she would like, free to imagine new dreams and realize them with her, now Callie Torres, again, was free…

Amid these thoughts, little by little, the dream took place, and thus embraced, together again, they both said "I love you", before falling into a deep sleep.

Both fell asleep with a smile on their lips; this was the calm after the storm. Now to see each other, did not have to close their eyes and imagine trying sought in dreams, now all that was needed to look into their eyes was awakening. Amid the storm, their fantasy had become better than the reality, but now that the storm had passed and they were together again, their reality could overcome again all their fantasies.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapters saturdays or sundays because schools starts in two days so I guess I'll be a little busy.**

**Leave your reviews guys! :)**


	10. Such love

**I'M BACK! :D**

**SCHOOL TAKES MY TIME AWAY, IT SUCKS, DOESN'T IT? :)**

* * *

At approximately 8:00 am Arizona woke up, it was a pretty quiet sleep in general, with some exceptions of agitation in which she thought she had some not very pleasant dreams, however, she did not remember. But now the important thing was not what she dreamed or stopped dreaming, now the important thing was there on her shoulder, snoring softly. Arizona, happy as a worm, kissed her wife's forehead and hugged her tightly.

Callie felt the big hug and woke up, as she opened her eyes she saw Arizona and a look of relief and happiness came over her face with her most glorious smile, _"Oh, God, what a relief!"_

"_What?"_ Arizona asked, although she almost knew the answer.

"_Being awake and open my eyes to see the person I love the most in life looking at me"_. Both women smiled.

Callie looked for Arizona's lips, almost with a friction, they initiated a tender, sweet kiss, Arizona responded with equal tenderness. A sequence of alternating warm kisses with eyes full of adoration between the two, and it was time: where the words are useless, because are more worth the gestures, the looks… the caresses.

Callie placed her hand on the belly of Arizona and slowly began her journey towards her center, initiating a sequence of gentle strokes on her throbbing clit. Arizona arched her back against the expected contact, and moaning in pleasure with her hand sought the center of Callie, to caress her clit while achieving the same effect on her pleasure. Amid warm kisses and overflowing love, while they were moaning and breathing hard, they came face to face with that all-consuming love, that it is more powerful than passion or lust, love in its pure state. In the end both got their reward, but not only physically but also spiritually, had made love in its entire lyrics, with all its meaning. So along with the last groans of ecstasy reached, more than evident by the moisture overflowing their pleasure centers, also their eyes watered, tears of happiness were proof that their souls were also rewarded. Finally they hugged sobbing, both knew without saying what they were celebrating, immensely happy to be together again, for the great joy to be taken to each other in this new dawn.

And then, without premeditation or tests, eye to eye, they both said at the same time in Spanish 'I love you', the coincidence brought forth a genuine smile on their faces, then Callie began to joke, pecking kisses in Arizona's neck and tickling her until the smiles of both became loud.

Taking advantage of the excellent mood, Callie told Arizona:

"_Arizona, I know I am the official chef but today I'd love to eat that continental breakfast you prepare so good, I'm hungry, I'm very hungry", _Callie said mockingly, knowing that some toast with jam and butter and some coffee that even Cristina can make would be enough, she still believes that the only useful kitchen appliance is the microwave oven. Arizona caught the mocking tone in the voice of Callie and said laughing:_ "If you didn't have the bandage on your head and the wound on your ass, instead of your 'continental breakfast', I would give you a slap and spanking"._

Callie replied, smiling: _"If I don't take the moment now, right now I'm half dented, I'll never have another opportunity to get involved with your best "exclusive" breakfast and you know why it is "exclusive", don't you?"_

"_Yes, I do…" _Arizona said laughing as she stood on the bed. "…_Because it is the "only breakfast" I can do, right?"_

Callie laughed out loud again and Arizona feigning a discomfort she didn't feel, threw Callie a toy of Sofia that was on the dresser, as she entered to the bathroom.

Arizona left the bathroom and went to the kitchen, before leaving she did a child grin sticking her tongue to Callie, but Callie shifted his gaze to an expression of love and told Arizona throwing a kiss outdoor "I love you". Arizona also changed her look and replied: "_me too… so much"_. Arizona came into the kitchen smiling, happy, incredibly happy, and ready to prepare to Callie the "exclusive" continental breakfast.

While Arizona was in the kitchen, her cell phone rang, it was the Commissary Cooper. _"Good morning Officer Cooper"_

"_Good morning Dr. Robbins, I'm calling to see if I can go to your apartment now to remove the equipment we installed and if it is possible, take a statement to Dr. Torres to close the case. By the way, how is she?"_ He asked.

"_She is very well, thank you, yes, you can come to remove the equipment, with respect to the statement, let me ask if she wants to declare today, would you mind to wait in line for a moment?"_

"_Yes, of course"_

Arizona went to the room, she realized that Callie was in the bathroom, so she opened the door and leaned out to ask about the request of police. Callie replied: _"Yes, no problem, the sooner I get out of it the better, the only thing that worries me is that there is a trial, if so I will have to testify in court. Well we'll see, please tell the police he can come to take my statemen_t"

"_Ok", _Arizona said. She picked up the call and informed to Cooper about the positive response from Callie.

"_Perfect, how about in one hour?"_

"_Yes, sounds good"_

Callie left the bathroom and put on a flannel sports. Arizona also took a quick shower and had breakfast. An hour later, the doorbell rang. Arizona went to open the door, it was the Commissary Cooper.

"_Good morning officer, come on in please"_

"_Good morning, thanks"_

Arizona made the introductions and the three sat in the living room, Arizona and Callie on a sofa and Cooper on the other one. Arizona took Callie's hand while the officer began his interview:

"_Dr. Torres, first, I want to say that I am glad you have got out of this unharmed…"_

"_Thank you so much officer" _Callie said smiling.

"_Ok, I wanted to stop by to remove the equipment installed in the apartment and to take the statement, is the only thing left to close the case, there is no trial, because the three men involved in the crime are dead."_

"_Dead?" _The two women amazed asked almost in chorus.

"_Yes, Robert Planton, the man who was pointing a gun when the helicopter arrived, he fled, he shot up and from the air a sniper shot and killed him instantly. There was a second man involved, Peter Camel, who fled in a vehicle, the helicopter chased him from the air while two were patrolling the ground, in their attempt to flee, Camel lost control of the car, slammed into a tree and died. So my questions are directed to the third man named Alberto Campos, who was found dead, shot in the head, tied to a chair in the basement, the same basement where you were chained. Ballistics tests have confirmed that the weapon used to kill him was the same Robert Planton had with him when he died…"_

"_So… did you get to see Alberto Campos?" _The officer handed a photo to Callie to identify.

"_Yes, that's him; he was my "jailer""_

"_Ok. Second question, do you have idea how this man ended up dead tied to a chair, in the same basement where you were detained?"_

"_I don't know how he died, when I went running, he was tied to the chair but he was alive, and I know this because it was me who tied him to the chair"_

Arizona shook, since the day before either of them had spoken about it. Cooper continued:

"_Can you give more details, what happened? Basically we want to know how you managed to flee the house. Is a technicality but, as I said before, we need certain information in order to close the case."_

Callie's hand squeezing a bit Arizona's began her story:

"_The second night I was in captivity, I injected into my right buttock, a satellite tracking device, when I remembered that I had it in my pockets and kept the other two I did not use with syringes in the back pocket of my pants. However, I had not realized I was in a basement and I doubted that the effect device signal would work from there, so that night I started to try to devise a plan to escape, or at least for a few minutes to go upstairs, with the hope that you detect the GPS signal…"_

Arizona was staring, listening very closely the story of Callie, Cooper hearing too:

"_The third night I discovered that the only weak link from my ankle to the center of the room was the bolt that held the chain, which was tightly fixed to the floor with 16 screws. I searched and searched all over and finally I found under the bed, that one of the metal strips that held the mattress was partially loose, so I removed it to use it as a screwdriver…" _

"_Very ingenious"_ Cooper said.

Callie said, smiling: _"These animals did not have my profession; I make my living by screwing and unscrewing bones"_. Arizona smiled as Callie continued:

"_Well, this was not easy, the screws were too tight and my makeshift screwdriver was a bit weak, it took me three nights take out the 16 screws, only worked at night to avoid being discovered, it was in the morning when this man entered the room to clean it, to clean the bathroom or to give me food, but sometimes he did not fall for that, simply passing the food through a grid that was installed in the door. Finally, the 15th I was ready to escape, only had to wait for the man to come into my room to make the cleaning"_

Callie briefly interrupted her story and going to Arizona. _"Honey, please, don't freak out by what you'll hear now"_. Arizona, was a little frightened, the police intervened and asked if she preferred to continue declaring without the presence of Dr. Robbins, but Callie said without hesitation that no, she had the right to hear everything, so Arizona, grateful by the show of confidence from her wife, said:

"_Thank you, Ok, speak, we're listening"_

"_Ok… The man looked at me with eyes of desire from the beginning…" _Arizona got tense. Callie felt the slight contraction on her fingers… _"…When he went to clean the room, he had orders to tie me to a chair, so that day while he was tying me to the chair, I pretended I was interested, sexually speaking… I mean…" _Another contraction in Arizona's fingers. _"I said I wanted to have sex with him…" _A new contraction, louder this time. _"… The man got nervous and untied me, I stood up and pretended I was going to kiss him and when he closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss that never came, what he received was a push, I pushed him so hard that he fell and was stunned with a blow to the head". _Arizona's fingers were decompressed; obviously her tension had decreased, like if she had expected something worse… _"… So I used that moment and I tied him to the chair and ran down stairs to escape from the house"._

Arizona was absolutely shocked after hearing the story of Callie, and she noted with pride that her wife fought effectively from the outset tirelessly to escape, it was obvious that only someone with the fighting spirit and courage of Callie Torres could be there sitting beside her, telling a policeman how she had escaped, rather than be dead in a morgue. Arizona shuddered at the memory of the morgue. Her thoughts were confirmed by Cooper, who stepped in to tell Callie:

"_Doctor Torres, thanks, that's what I wanted to know, I will remove equipment to leave, but first, if you let me, I'll congratulate you, your courage and a dose of good luck, I will not deny, is the real reason why you, unlike the other three unfortunate victims, are telling this story. If you ever get tired of screwing and unscrewing bones, I am sure you would be an excellent police"_ he said jokingly, but it was true. All three laughed.

After Cooper left with the equipment, Arizona hugged Callie and said in a tone rogue:

"_So, police huh? I think three things saved you: Your courage, good luck and being a sexy Latina beauty."_

Callie smiled and said: _"No, only one thing saved me…"_

"What?"

"_You, you were the one who saved me, the whole time I was captive, I thought about you, I missed you so much, when I imagined how much you were suffering for me, the wish of seeing you smile, happy in my arms like now, was what motivated me to not give up, to keep fighting till the end". _Callie finished saying, while in her eyes a few happy tears began to slide down her cheeks_. _Arizona got emotional, heartfelt words of Callie moved and with tears of joy in her eyes, raised her head to look for the touch of Callie's lips, and they kissed while Callie hugged her tightly.

* * *

It was nearly noon, when the doorbell rang again; Arizona looked through the peephole in the door and smiled when she saw Sophia, Lucia Torres and Carlos Torres on the other side. Arizona opened the door, bowed politely to parents of Callie and took Sofia in her arms, giving her many kisses on the cheek.

Callie was lying in her room reading a book, she got out of it to see who had rung the bell and when she saw Sophia, did exactly what Arizona had done minutes before, then with Sofia in her arms, waved to her parents.

Mr. Torres told Callie and Arizona that they had passed by a nearby restaurant and bought food to have lunch together before going to the airport on the way to Miami. Enchanted with the idea all ate and had very pleasant conversations during lunch, it was a very pleasant meeting.

At the end of lunch, Mr. Torres told that Callie before leaving that he wanted to ensure that the three: Arizona, Callie and Sofia had injected their new GPS chips; he would go to the store to remove them and come back in minutes. Mr. Carlos would not take no for an answer, so Callie said yes, they would wait for him.

When Mr. Torres left the apartment, Ms. Lucia was sitting on the couch, almost in the same place where a few hours before Commissary Cooper had sat. She waited for Callie and Arizona to leave Sofia's room. When the two left the room, laughing at some of the occurrences of Callie, Ms. Lucia beckoned to please sit down, they obedient sat, ready to hear what Mrs. Lucia wanted to say. This is what she said, taking Callie's hand in hers:

"_When you were going to marry Arizona, I told you many things, among them, I said I felt very sad because after raising you I would not be able to see you in heaven"._

Callie swallowed, remembering how hard it was for her that time, Ms. Lucia continued:

"_Everything that has happened has made me think a lot and one of the things that got me thinking was something I saw here in this apartment while you were kidnapped. One night I heard Arizona crying in her room and what I saw and heard shocked me: Arizona was crying with a crucifix in her hand, she was talking to God, pleading, she told him that if He knew everything, then He should know how much she loved you, she asked to bring you back and told him that if He wanted to take a life, it was hers the one to take, but bringing you unharmed…"_

Callie with tears by the confession of her mother, turned to look at Arizona, she wasn't surprised to see that she was crying and not minding the presence of her mother, Callie took her hand squeezing tightly. Ms. Lucia continued:

"… _I immediately realized that those words were sincere, words from the heart, she was offering her life in exchange for yours, and that impressed me. It is true that the Bible says that Sodom and Gomorrah was an abomination and that men should be with women, but it is also true that the same Bible says that Jesus Christ once said there is no greater proof of love than be willing to give the life for the beings you love… and that's exactly what she did when she prayed for you: She sincerely offered her life in exchange for yours…"_

Callie squeezed even harder Arizona's hand; her mother's words came ever deeper into her soul, feeling at the time that her love for Arizona was infinite. She continued:

"_All that made me rearrange my beliefs, I'm still against this type of relationships in general, but after what I saw and heard, I feel I can't be against your relationship… because a love like that, a love willing to these sacrifices… such love… can not be sin."_

By the time that Ms. Lucia spoke those words, not just Callie had tears in her eyes, she was crying profusely. So Callie's mother stood from the couch, still squeezing with one hand Callie's hand, and with the other free hand took Arizona's, attracted them to her and when the two women were standing, holding onto their hands, Callie's mother, said:

"_I just want you to know that you two have my blessing". _And tearfully she hugged them. Still hugging, Callie pressed closer to Arizona and Callie whispered to her mother:_ "Thanks, mom, love you" "I love you too". _And not to be outdone, Arizona said: "Me too". Everyone laughed and sat on the couch to enjoy a glass of wine to celebrate.

Arizona, pleasantly surprised, she was happy at what had just happened, she knew how much Callie got hurt, the position her mother had taken regarding her marriage and her new way of living and seeing the glow of happiness in the eyes of her wife, could not help but feel immensely happy for her. Finally, Arizona thought of all this tragedy, something good had come. What Arizona didn't suspect at the time, is that Callie had in mind big plans, new dreams, and the good things coming out of this tragedy, were just starting…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... ;) **


End file.
